


ME ACABA DE LLEGAR

by ConiNejo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Draco Malfoy, Alpha Tom Riddle, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Criaturas Extintas, Evil Albus Dumbledore, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Herencia, Herencia Criatura, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Magic, Maldición, Master of Death Harry Potter, Mitad Criatura, Molly Weasley Bashing, Mpreg, Omega Harry Potter, Omega Verse, Original Character(s), Ron Weasley Bashing, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConiNejo/pseuds/ConiNejo
Summary: Un joven de ojos verdes se movía inquieto en la cama de aquella habitación que antes perteneció a su horrible primo en Privet Drive, con sensaciones extrañas, el calor era lo único que rodeaba al chico-que-vivió, quitando las ganas de dormir pacíficamente, al mover un poco las piernas para acomodarse algo viscoso y húmedo se hizo presente entre las piernas del joven.Abriendo los ojos sobresaltado, levantó las tapas que lo cubrían, sentándose, observando perplejo aquello que se encontraba entre sus piernas.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Neville Longbottom/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos. Aquí esta el fanfic.  
> Por fin subido a la plataforma de AO3.  
> Espero que lo disfruten y sean paciente por la actualización porque hasta se me había olvidado que tenia esta cosa Xd

00-Omega verse

El Omegaverse es un género de novelas que se inició en distintos fandoms donde existen los hombres lobo, licántropos o cambia formas. Aunque con el tiempo se ha ido desligando y ya no es extremadamente necesario que sea utilizado de esta manera, sino que puede aplicársele a simples humanos.  
La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los alfa, los beta y los omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.  
Algo que cabe aclarar es que el Alfa/Beta/Omega de cada individuo es como una parte de este, se le puede definir como su lado animal, y pueden no estar de acuerdo con este instinto. Un ejemplo muy claro es que si un alfa pacífico es retado por otro alfa, el Alfa de este individuo le obliga a aceptar el reto. Se debe a que sus instintos animales están controlando a su parte racional.

Los Alfa

Son los que están en la cima de los tres géneros. El alfa, sea varón o mujer, tiene la capacidad de fecundar a un omega macho o hembra, debido a que cuentan con órganos sexuales masculinos, internos (en el caso de las alfa mujeres) o externos en los hombres alfa, es decir, el normal en ellos).Otra característica de los alfa, está basada en los cánidos, trata de que poseen una especie de nudo o una protuberancia en la base de sus miembros, la cual se hincha dentro del omega una vez que el alfa llega al orgasmo, lo que provoca que  
el alfa y el omega queden anudados durante un tiempo, dado que es imposible sacar el miembro en ese estado hasta que baja la inflamación. Esto les proporciona una ventaja biológica a la hora de fecundar al omega.  
Ellos, al igual que los omega, cuentan con un periodo de celo, uno que ocurre cada seis meses y dura unas veinticuatro horas aproximadamente.  
En cuanto a características, los alfa son fuertes y grandes, pueden ser o no agresivos. Poseen un gran instinto de protección, desean proveer y ser el cabecilla de la familia. Son territoriales, tres de sus sentidos (olfato, oído y vista) están muy desarrollados. Suelen desempeñar empleos que tengan que ver con la política, las fuerzas armadas, las grandes ciencias o la policía, por lo tanto, son poseedores de la mayor cantidad de beneficios. Pero claro, este es un estereotipo, las personalidades de cada uno dependen de cada individuo.  
Ellos también cuentan con "La Voz", tiene diferentes nombres, pero muy similares como voz de mando, voz de alfa y derivados. El punto es que cuando hablan con esta voz, tienen una reacción de entera sumisión en los omega, e incluso en los beta o alfa más jóvenes o de menor poder.  
Un alfa tiene más poder que otro cuando se considera que te es físicamente imposible vencerle, su voz está más desarrollada, o se encuentra en un rango mayor, ya sea social, político o económico.

Los Beta

Básicamente los beta son igual a los humanos comunes. Los hombres tienen los órganos reproductores masculinos y las mujeres los femeninos, por lo que solo ellas pueden quedar embarazadas. Sus olores son los olores normales de los humanos, que ellos mismos apenas pueden distinguir, ya que son suaves y poco notorios en comparación con los olores de los omega o de los alfa.  
Tienen la libre elección de formar una relación con cualquiera de los tres géneros, claro que procrear es más fácil entre dos betas que entre un beta y un alfa, o que en una pareja de beta y omega, no es imposible, pero si difícil. Así como que nadie establece que dos padres beta no pueda salir un descendiente omega o alfa. La condición de los padres no influye sobre la de los hijos, además que no se sabe el género de estos hasta que alcanzan la pubertad y tienen su primer celo.

Los Omega

Tanto varones como hembras poseen aparatos reproductores femeninos (útero y ovarios), y son perfectamente capaces de concebir siempre y cuando sean fecundados por un alfa y rara vez un beta. Es aquí donde por supuesto entra el MPREG (embarazo masculino) debido a que son altamente fértiles.  
Sin embargo, los omega tienen una característica muy importante que son los celos que ocurren cada tres meses y dura tres días aproximadamente (el tiempo varía según los escritores) en los que sus niveles hormonales se disparan y se ven firmemente necesitados de buscar un alfa para "aparearse" con él. Ahí es cuando el lado Omega se libera, necesitan del apareamiento y sus feromonas informan de esto a los alfa o beta cercanos, también es aquí donde su fertilidad aumenta.  
Los omega, al igual que los alfa, desprenden un olor muy característico que los permite identificarse entre sí, debido a las feromonas que expulsan. Es durante la época del celo donde estas aumentan de tal manera que el alfa es capaz de notar el celo en ellos. Al igual que los alfa, también expresan emociones con su olor.  
Los omega varones sí tienen pene, ellos cuentan con su miembro que normalmente es ignorado ya que se enfoca más atención en el ano, debido a que es más sensible y por aquí es por donde mantienen relaciones sexuales.  
Los omega segregan su propio lubricante, esto sirve para que no sientan una gran magnitud de dolor cuando son penetrados o el nudo del alfa se expande en su interior, aunque también es una zona muy erógena, que reacciona al más mínimo estímulo (dependiendo de la sensibilidad del omega).Aquí es donde entran los supresores, unas pastillas especializadas en ayudar al omega en dos cosas: ocultar su aroma y evitar quedar embarazados. Dependiendo de escritores hay dos opciones: que haya supresores para el olor y aparte pastillas anticonceptivas o los dos efectos en una sola. Si un alfa está cortejando a un omega está mal considerado que este use supresores, pero depende de la pareja y lo que decidan o decida el alfa en muchos casos. Cabe mencionar que son altamente caros.  
Los omega tienen un llamado especial a su alfa, es completamente involuntario y provoca que el alfa en cuestión tenga una inmensa necesidad de proteger al omega. Es un gemido débil que es expulsado por el omega en situaciones de miedo o peligro.  
Supuestamente tienden a ser tranquilos y sumisos, se encargan de cuidar a los hijos. Pero al igual que con los alfa, este es el estereotipo y no tienen por qué seguirlo.

Los Lazos

Esta parte es altamente importante. Los lazos, conexiones o uniones se basan en que al alfa muerde al omega en el cuello hasta que deja una marca que no desaparece jamás. Eso significa que el omega ha sido reclamado y que ahora está incondicionalmente unido al alfa. Si la unión se produce entre dos betas tiene el mismo efecto. Sin embargo, no hay lazo entre un beta y un omega o alfa, entre dos alfas o entre dos omegas. Los lazos no dependen del amor, no cambian si no se aman, el efecto es el mismo.  
Supuestamente estos lazos deberían duran para siempre, pero existe la capacidad de romper el lazo debido a la muerte de alguno de los dos o porque el alfa decide acabar con él.  
Hay conexiones tan fuertes que ambos lados pueden sentir lo que el otro miembro de la pareja incluso si están en lugares distintos.  
El alfa rompe el lazo si reclama a otro omega. Un alfa puede tener la cantidad de parejas que desee, sin embargo, no puede morder a varias personas sin romper el lazo con la anterior. Si el omega no está de acuerdo no es relevante, pues ellos son privados de muchas decisiones por su condición de omega.  
Cuando hablamos de un lazo roto, es muy común que ambos lados se suman en una profunda depresión, esto se debe a que el lazo une ambas partes física y mentalmente. Al alejarse, sienten un vacío tan grande que no tienen fuerzas de continuar, muchos llegan a morirse en estas condiciones.


	2. Me llego

Empecé a sentir un calor infernal, las gotas de sudor resbalaban por mi rostro, el sueño dejó de estar presente por aquel atormento de sensaciones. Intentando ignorarlo me concentré en volver a conciliar el sueño, pero al doblar mi cuerpo al lado derecho, sentí algo viscoso y húmedo en mi entrepierna. Sobresaltado, me senté de una estocada. Abriendo las sábanas de un tirón, para poder observar y descubrir qué era lo que sentí, estas se cayeran al suelo.

Me quedé contemplando ese líquido transparente que salía de mí. Sin entender nada con un movimiento de mano limpie ese extraño líquido. Desde el comienzo de las vacaciones, al verme inutilizado sin mi varita, me decidí a estudiar magia sin varita con la misión de estar siempre preparado por si los mortifagos atacaban, los hechizos complejos como Expecto Patronum o el Bombarda Máxima todavía eran muy complicados de hacer.

Contemplaba aquel líquido salir de mi ano, era vergonzoso, pero el calor en mi cuerpo y la necesidad acompañada con el dolor. Lo superaba. Tenía esa necesidad de tocarme aquella zona, ahora húmeda por aquel líquido, necesitaba que algo se introduzca. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? No entendía nada en lo absoluto. Los Dursley nunca le quisieron explicar sobre aquellos extraños olores que siempre percibía, me sentía un idiota al no estar enterado de lo que ocurría y ahora estaba sufriendo de aquella necesidad que ni siquiera comprendía.  
-¡¡¡Harry!!!- Petunia había entrado con el rostro pálido a la habitación, cerrando con seguro la puerta. -OH Dios mío... Harry... eres un Omega, se suponía que eras un Beta.

OH por el amor de Dios, nosotros pensamos que eras un Beta. Al ver que no te había llegado ningún celo, ni tampoco tenías un olor que te diferenciaba- Petunia había comenzado a murmurar con un tono medianamente alto que alcanzaba a escuchar.

El dolor y el calor se estaba haciendo insoportable. No entendía nada de lo que decía tía Petunia, ¿Omegas?, ¿Betas?, ¿De qué estaba hablando? Tomando una bocanada de aire interrumpí a tía Petunia de su extraño monólogo.

-Tía Petunia- la interrumpí- ¿De qué está hablando? Y ¿Por qué siento todo mi cuerpo arder y estos olores extraños? - Dije mientras trataba de calmar mis jadeos, de lo complicado que se estaba haciendo respirar.

Ella me quedo observando y como si hubiera recobrado la conciencia se acercó a mí tomando mis manos.

-Harry sé que mi actitud ha sido horrible contigo, al dejar que mi esposo te pegara o que te estuviéramos llamando fenómeno y muchas otras cosas, pero... Déjame enmendarlo ahora- Estaba boqueando de la impresión, solo pude hacer un pequeño asentimiento. Con eso hecho Petunia soltó un suspiro que pareció haber retenido desde que había que esperaba mi respuesta.

\- Espera aquí y por nada del mundo salgas de esta habitación, iré a comprarte unos supresores. Cuando vuelva te lo explicaré todo ¿Entendido? - Otro asentimiento en respuesta. Con una sonrisa en el rostro Petunia se levantó saliendo de la habitación, cerrando con seguro la puerta.

El dolor en todo el cuerpo se estaba haciendo insoportable, pero la necesidad de introducirme algo, o, mejor dicho, alguien me introdujera algo en donde salía aquel líquido, era peor. Esperaba que lo que sea que Tía Petunia fue a comprar logrará calmar toda esta extraña necesidad acompañada con el dolor.

Mi magia se estaba descontrolando, las cosas a mi alrededor comenzaron a levitar como si ya no existiera la gravedad. Sorpresivamente el dolor pareció haberse multiplicado, ahora era peor, ya no era sólo esa extraña necesidad, sino mi cuerpo entero se sentía como si estuviera siendo torturado, sentía mis huesos desaparecer, y reformarse de una manera más lenta, mi piel estirándose, mis ojos verdes ardían como si los estuvieran quemando, cerré los párpados fuertemente, me estaba mordiendo el labio hasta sangrar por aguantar los gritos de agonía que querían salir por el dolor, lágrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas. Era horrible, por dentro gritaba pidiendo que se detuviera, suplicaba para que se detuviera. Como si el cielo o alguna Deidad me hubiera escuchado y se apiado de mí, el dolor se detuvo. La necesidad extraña y ese líquido transparente seguían ahí, pero la magia a mi alrededor ya no estaba, la sentía dentro de mi revoloteando como si algunas ataduras que la apresaban por años hubieran sido destruidas.

A mi alrededor todo estaba esparcido como si un huracán hubiera pasado, las paredes tenían grandes grietas, mis sabanas dónde me encontraba estaban hechas pedazos. Por unas extrañas ganas observé a esa araña pequeña que parecía agonizar y dar su último respiro de vida por la explosión de magia, esta se encontraba en el fondo de la repisa donde antes habían estado algunas cosas viejas de Dudley, que ahora yacían en el suelo destruidas y otras quemadas. Como recuperando mi habilidad para razonar lleve mis manos a mi rostro en busca de mis lentes... No estaban, se salieron cuando estaba retorciéndose por el dolor... Eso significa que ahora puedo ver perfectamente, es más, parecía tener una mejor vista que la normal.

\- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?–  
  
Mi voz salió involuntariamente, no era como antes; rasposa y ronca, sino melodiosa y dulce. Me sonroje por la forma tan femenina de mi voz, como si me hubieran cacheteado observe mi pecho... Solté un suspiro de alivio, parece que todavía seguía siendo hombre, aunque muy afeminado.

Intenté levantarme, pero sólo logré darle un gran abrazo al suelo; me dolía la cara. Intenté sostener mi cuerpo con los codos, pero mi vista fue tapada por largos mechones de un hermoso color café, casi negro con pequeños destellos de rojo sangre, mi cabello tapaba todo mi rostro, parece que en esta clase de "transformación", "cambio" o lo que sea mi cabello se alargó, creo que hasta la cintura. 

Me senté con la poca fuerza que tenía y observé la puerta anhelando que Tía Petunia llegará, en eso el seguro fue retirado y la puerta se abrió mostrando a Tía Petunia con una bolsa en mano, al verme corrió a mi auxilio.

-¡¡Harry¡¡, ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió aquí ?, ¿por qué está todo destrozado? Y ¿Por qué te ves así? - Petunia observaba perpleja el gran desastre a su alrededor. Vernon y Dudley estaban dormidos y por seguridad había cerrado con seguro la puerta de cada habitación, ya que aun cuando su marido y su hijo eran Betas odiaban a su sobrino por ser un mago, por lo que si descubren que además de mago era un Omega podrían hacer algo más horrible que golpearlo, incluso mancillar su cuerpo.

Tía Petunia se había puesto pálida del susto, se tapaba la boca tratando de calmar las ganas de vomitar por el estrés.

-Tía Petunia, podría explicarme primero ¿qué es lo que son los supra...ehm eso que fue a comprar? - Tía Petunia me miró como si no entendiera de lo que hablaba, apunte hacia su bolsa, sobresaltándola, provocando que soltara un pequeño grito al recordar que necesitaba darle los supresores. Se había distraído por el desastre y aquella apariencia de Harry, olvidó por completo que aquel olor dulce, a celo de Omega estaba por toda la habitación.

-Toma- sacó un paquete de pastillas- Tomate una para que el dolor disminuya-

Observe el paquete, tomándolo con duda y saque una pastilla; la metí a mi boca tragando de una para así no sentir el sabor. Mire a la Tía Petunia para que ahora me dijera qué era lo que tome, y lo que me iba a explicar cuando llegara.

\- Bueno Harry, en este mundo hay una jerarquía que todos seguimos, en la que están lo Alfas, los Betas; que soy yo, mi marido y mi hijo, y por último los Omegas; tú eres uno. 

Los Alfas son los que están en la cima de esta jerarquía, ellos son considerados de alta categoría, son fuertes, altos, muy atractivos y normalmente tienen una complexión fornido-ósea que tienden a ser más musculosos por decirlo más fácil. Ellos en sí, en una relación son los que le podríamos decir los activos, estos mayormente suelen emparejarse con los Omegas ya que estos sueltan feromonas que hacen al Alfa reaccionar a el llamado de la necesidad de aparearse.

Los Betas; yo, Vernon y Dudley, somos los que están en medio de esta jerarquía, somos los que se podría decir normales ya que no pasamos por etapas de celo como los Alfas y los Omegas, pero igual podemos oler aquellos olores, o mejor dicho las feromonas que sueltan los Alfas y los Omegas, pero no reaccionamos a ellas.

Por último, están... Los Omegas que están al final de la jerarquía, ellos tienen los sentidos más agudizados al igual que los Alfas, pero estos son más delicados, frágiles, no eh escuchado sobre Omegas agresivos, no que yo sepa, estos tienen facciones delicadas y son muy hermosos, los Omegas mayormente se emparejan con los Alfas por el anhelo de encontrar una pareja que pueda proteger a las crías, ya que los Omegas aun siendo hombres tienen órganos reproductores y ovarios para procrear. Ellos están al final de la categoría porque los Alfas que empezaron está jerarquía consideraban a los Omegas como máquinas solo para procrear y desahogar los deseos sexuales, aún hoy en día está presente está discriminación.

Harry tu eres un Omega, en realidad al principio pensamos que eras un Beta, ya que no te había llegado el celo y además tu olor era casi imperceptible, pero ahora te acaba de llegar el primer celo, tu olor ahora es muy dulce y además tú olor es más fuerte ya que cuando salí de la casa todavía podía oler tus feromonas a celo.

Yo lo siento tanto, aun cuando yo no te agredía físicamente igual te decía fenómeno y no hacía nada para detener a mi marido con los golpes que te daba, eres mi sobrino. Mi hermana murió protegiéndote y yo no hago más que provocar más daño, ahora te apoyare en todo lo que esté a mi alcance. Así que por favor Harry dame otra oportunidad para enmendar mi error-.

Estaba impresionado, esto era casi irreal, toda mi vida estaba viviendo una mentira. Existía una jerarquía en el mundo y yo ni enterado estaba. Si con la guerra pensaba que era un tema complicado, ahora me venían con esta jerarquía extraña en la que parece que estoy en la más baja categoría, donde parece que pasó por una etapa de celo dónde tengo la necesidad tener un apareamiento con estos llamados Alfas. 

Todo este tiempo, en Hogwarts, aquí y donde fuera que vaya todos ya sabían de esto.

-Tía Petunia, creo que no entiendo de lo que está hablando- dije en un susurro muy bajo, me estaba costando más de lo normal comprender todo esto. Solté un suspiro. Se estaba poniendo más difícil la vida de mago conocido como EL MALDITO NIÑO-QUE-VIVIÓ, héroe de magos de la "luz", asesino de magos "oscuros", y ahora "Omega" ignorante. Genial. ¿No creen?

-Harry...Yo no sé más información de lo que ya te dije, no estoy más informada y además tu eres un mago, no estoy segura si hay alguna diferencia con la jerarquía que tenemos nosotros los sin magia - dijo Petunia, inhalando luego exhalando de manera lenta para poder mantener la calma, porque si seguían pasando todas estas cosas que considera imposibles, le va a dar un ataque.

-Creo que por primera vez tendré que ir al Callejón Diagon por una razón diferente a los materiales de la escuela- dije soltando un suspiro, creo que he batido un récord sobre soltar suspiros en una hora. Tenía que obtener información de esta "jerarquía". El dolor ya se había ido, parece que aquella pastilla que le dio Tía Petunia había funcionado.

-Tía Petunia ¿Que eran esas pastillas que me diste? -

-Esas pastillas se llaman supresores, y son una clase de medicamento que hace que las ganas sexuales que provoca la fecha de celo se puedan aplacar para no crear un conflicto con un Alfa, que, guiado por las feromonas a celo de Omega, te marque como su pareja- Petunia había logrado calmar su acelerado corazón por todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Aquello extraño que sentía antes eran ga-ganas de a-aparearme- el tartamudeo fue inevitable, estaba muy avergonzado, mi rostro ardía, debía estar muy sonrojado.

-No te avergüences Harry, es natural, es nuestro instinto el querer aparearse con alguien por la necesidad de procrear- Dijo Petunia soltando una leve risa, la reacción de su sobrino era un poco gracioso, aunque normalmente los adolescentes de 15 años suelen reaccionar diferente; ansiosos por tener sexo y experimentar.

\- ¿Instinto? ¿Pero que no sólo los animales tienden a seguir solo su instinto? - dijo Harry ladeando su cabeza hacia la derecha, mostrando una expresión de confusión, que detonaba su belleza de manera muy tierna.

-No sabría explicarte eso, pero antes, creo que no te has dado cuenta de tu apariencia Harry- Petunia apuntaba al muchacho ahora con una expresión de incertidumbre.

\- ¿Mi apariencia? -

-Si Harry, te ayudo a levantarte- Petunia sostuvo las ahora delicadas manos de su sobrino, impulsando hacia arriba al joven para poder levantarse.  
Con un agradecimiento a mi Tía, me mantuve parado con ella sosteniéndome, intenté acostumbrarse al ahora "cambio" de mi cuerpo. Cuando sentí que mis piernas reaccionaron lo suficiente para poder mantenerme de pie, solté lentamente a Tía Petunia, era más liviano de lo que pensaba, con razón mi tía pudo levantarme tan fácilmente.  
Caminamos hasta la puerta del baño, Tía Petunia se fue para abajo diciendo que ya debía empezar las labores de madrugada que solía hacer, pidiendo que, si necesitaba algo, que le avisará.

Entre al baño, volteando hacia el espejo solo para quedarme petrificado. Lo que veía era irreal, era yo pero diferente; no tenía mi piel blanca pálida como de un muerto, sino cremosa con leves tonos rosados que remarcaron mi delicado rostro. Mis labios antes rotos con heridas eran un poco más gruesos, de un color rosado pastel. Mis ojos verdes opacos eran tan brillantes como Esmeraldas pulidas con sumo cuidado, sacando a relucir lo valiosas que eran. Lleve mis manos a mi rostro tocando mis mejillas con la yema de mis dedos, eran suaves como las de un bebé recién nacido. Inconforme por no poder ver más que mi rostro conjure un espejo de cuerpo completo colocándolo al otro lado de la pared. Cerré los ojos respirando lentamente, si pude aguantar el cambio de mi rostro, puedo aguantar el de mi cuerpo.

Abrí mis párpados contemplando mi reflejo, me quité toda ropa, incluso la interior y observé mi cuerpo...

-Oh por las bolas de Merlín -

No podía creerlo, tenía muchas curvas. Sus pies eran pequeños lo suficiente para confundirlos con los de una modelo, parecían esculpidos con fijo de detalles, subió su mirada hacia sus piernas; estas eran delgadas desde los tobillos hasta las rodillas, sus muslos eran más gruesos comenzando a recalcar aquellas grandes caderas, volteo avergonzado para mirar sobre su hombro su parte trasera, el sonrojo aumentó al ver sus ahora gran trasero levantado y redondo, respiro hondo, lo que pensaba hacer jamás se lo diría a nadie en el mundo, llevó sus manos a sus nalgadas apretándolas sintiendo lo blando que eran. 

-Por Merlín que vergonzoso- 

El bochorno no desaparecía, solté mis nalgadas, volteando para observar mi pecho, no había mucho cambio, tenía una cintura estrecha, mi estómago era plano y mi piel seguía igual, mis pezones rosados seguían igual que antes.

Termine de contemplarme y me coloque nuevamente la ropa, ver el cambio que hubo en mi cuerpo me dejo muy impresionado como también avergonzado, lo único que me alivia un poco era que todavía tenía mi masculinidad, lo demás creo que es más el cuerpo de una modelo, sexy que nació con un cuerpo perfecto, solo me faltaban los pechos.

Salí del baño ya vestido, tenía que avisarle a Tía Petunia que necesitaba volver a la cama, en este momento lo que más necesito es descansar.

\- Tía Petunia, voy a retomar el sueño. Despiérteme cuando Dudley y Vernon se hayan ido- dije desde el borde de la escalera, en el segundo piso.

⇝⋘ϟΩℋΩϟ⋙⇜

-Harry. Vernon y Dudley ya se fueron hace unas horas y no van a volver hasta la noche- Petunia movía el hombro del delicado joven que se encontraba parpadeando.

-Voy a ir a hacer el almuerzo, baja cuando estés listo- Petunia había salido de la habitación. Me encontraba sentado en mi cama, procesando todo lo que había pasado antes de dormirme.

-Esto es tan complicado, ¿qué es lo que haré? No puedo volver con esta apariencia- solo faltaban tres días para volver a Hogwarts, observé mi alrededor, enzima de la cama se encontraba un conjunto de ropa nueva... Nueva... Viejo... 

-¡¡Eso es!!, un Glamour- moví mi mano sobre mi cuerpo y este volvió a como era antes de mi cambio, ahora si podía volver.

Bajé al primer piso, encima de la mesa se encontraba todo un conjunto de platos, todas las comidas se veían deliciosas, me senté en la silla donde solía sentarse Dudley y comencé a servirme.

-Harry te serví mucha comida porque no sabía que te gusta...- Petunia se detuvo apenas logró verme, tenía una expresión de consternación, me miraba como si me hubieran salido tres cabezas, aunque es normal ella vio todo el cambio que tuve en mi cuerpo, y volver a verme con la apariencia de antes de mi celo era chocante.

-H-Harry ¿C-cómo es que v-volviste a c-como eras antes? -Petunia tartamudeo, se acercó lentamente como temiendo que algo iba a pasar, se sentó enfrente mío, estaba muy agitada.

-Tía Petunia, respire. Lo que pasó fue que, estaba pensando en que no podía presentarme en la escuela con esa apariencia, estaba asustado, no quería que me vieran así, entonces al ver esa ropa nueva que dejaste encima pensé; está apariencia es nueva, pero Hermione me habló sobre que existe un hechizo que puede cambiar nuestras facciones y hacer una ilusión en mi cuerpo como si este nunca hubiera cambiado, se llama Glamour- pase mi mano otra vez por encima de mi cuerpo y el hechizo se deshizo volviendo a mostrar mi apariencia delicada.

-V-voy a ir a tomarme un café, necesito mantener la calma- Petunia caminaba lentamente hacia la cocina.

-Espere Tía Petunia necesito ir al Caldero Chorreante- ya me había comido la mayoría de lo que se había encontrado en los platos, por alguna razón tenía mucha hambre.   
Me levante, me sentía preparado para enfrentar al mundo mágico y buscar información sobre lo que me había pasado, necesitaba saber.

-Claro Harry, pero aun cuando recuperarte tu apariencia antes de tu celo, tu olor es muy fuerte, necesitamos hacer algo para devolverlo a uno más imperceptible... Creo que tengo una colonia. Si esa colonia que suelen usar los Omegas para hacer que su olor no se sienta- observe cómo iba al segundo piso, se escucharon unos ruidos de cosas moviéndose. Vi como Tía Petunia bajaba las escaleras con una pequeña botella entre sus manos y me la paso.

-Harry está colonia tiene una duración de 3 horas, así que cuando se acabe tienes que ya haber terminado todos tus trámites sino tu fuerte olor a Omega se podrá oler y no quiero saber las consecuencias si un Alfa te encuentra en plena calle, y además no puedes echarte otra vez antes de una hora sino el efecto será el contrario provocando que tu olor sea extremadamente dulce y se pueda oler a mucha distancia- Observé la colonia y haciendo un pequeño asentimiento nos dirigimos hacia el auto, que Vernon había dejado ya que un amigo vino a buscarlo para salir.

En el trayecto Petunia me recordó las advertencias sobre la colonia y que en tres horas más me vendría a buscar aquí enfrente del Caldero Chorreante.

Nos detuvimos enfrente, me despedí de Tía Petunia y bajé del auto.

\- Es ahora o nunca -


	3. Conociendose

¿Estaba asustado? Sí. Me encontraba enfrente de la calle donde me dejo Tía Petunia, solo tenía que cruzar la calle y estaría enfrente de aquella separación entre el mundo mágico y el muggle. Estaba asustado, apenas entrará todo iba a ser diferente, podría percibir las diferencias entre Alfas, Betas y Omegas.

Mis sentidos agudizados después del celo me ayudaban a poder advertir a esos Alfas y Betas que se encontraban ahora en ese Pub, pero yo viví en una mentira toda mi vida, lo más probable es que todos los que vivan en el mundo mágico piensen que soy un Beta, pero eso quiere decir que ellos también creen en una mentira.

Me encontraba usando unos vaqueros negros, con una blusa azul marino y un chaleco enzima, necesitaba esconder mi rostro, moví mi mano sobre el chaleco transformándolo en un abrigo con gorro que logrará tapar mi rostro para que no me reconozcan.

-Vamos Harry, es hora de enfrentar este problema de frente- me dije como ánimo para obtener más valor. 

Solté un suspiro. Crucé la calle avanzando hacia aquel pub, abrí la puerta suavemente, los olores se hicieron muy intensos, parece que había por lo menos 8 Alfas y 11 Betas, ningún Omega. Avance a la parte de atrás encontrándome con la pared de ladrillos, saque mi varita y con ella toque ciertos ladrillos, en eso la pared comenzó a abrirse mostrando un Callejón Diagon con mucha gente amontonados entrando a tiendas para ir por los materiales de sus hijos o propios. Todos los olores se mezclaban, era muy molesto este cosquilleo en mi nariz por los olores, respire hondo, necesitaba ignorar todas estas facultades, pasando entre las personas me dirigía a Gringotts. El establecimiento hecho de mármol mostrando un aspecto intimidan e impenetrable, tenía a la mayoría de los magos entrando y saliendo. 

Con un andar lento subí las escaleras viendo las inscripciones que había en las puertas de bronce abiertas, jamás me había fijado en ellas, que decían claramente:

Entre, extraño, pero tenga cuidado  
Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia  
Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado  
Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más  
Así que si busca bajo nuestros suelos  
Un tesoro que nunca fue suyo,  
Ladrón, está advertido, tenga cuidado  
De encontrar algo más que un tesoro allí.

Seguí caminando por el vestíbulo dónde duendes atendían a algunos magos o brujas desde sus altos taburetes, estos tenían expresiones de molestia y algunos hasta de odio, era un lugar muy elegante con aquel candelabro y todas aquellas puertas donde entraban y salían duendes con papeles, llegue hasta el final del lugar donde estaba un duende en taburete más alto que todos los otros, este se encontraba leyendo unos papeles sin prestar atención a los magos que se amontonaban por ser atendidos por los otros. Me acerque a él y carraspeando para llamar su atención, cosa obtenida ya que movió un poco su cabeza hacia abajo mostrando una expresión de desprecio y desdén. Por alguna razón esa mirada provocó que me enojara, nadie tenía el derecho de mirarme así.

-No tengo tiempo para atenderlo chico, porque no mejor va por sus padres a molestar a otro lado -

Ahora sí que estaba enojado, algo en mi interior me gritaba para que le mostrará a ese ser inferior que tiene que cuidar su lengua si no quiere perder algo más que su tiempo, el lugar comenzó a enfriarse de manera brusca, el duende que se encontraba enfrente sintió como el aire de sus pulmones no llegaba. Asustado, bruscamente volteo para observarme, abrí mi boca lentamente, mientras levantaba mi mirada mostrando mis ojos Esmeraldas brillando de furia:

-Es de mala educación ignorar y echar a un cliente sin siquiera preguntar qué era lo que deseaba pedir, recuerde que estamos en un establecimiento respetable, no quisiera saber que mis ganancias y tesoros se encuentran en un lugar donde no hay buen servicio- mi tono de voz era bajo pero como todos a mi alrededor dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo, por aquel brusco cambio de temperatura, se había provocado un silencio sepulcral, mis palabras se escucharon claras para quien me atendía y tal vez para todos los que se encontraban en el establecimiento, aquel duende jadeante por la dificultad de respirar asintió a mis palabras bajando la cabeza en forma de sumisión, más tranquilo por el arrepentimiento de él duende, deje que mi magia lo soltara. Al dejar de sentir la magia apretando sus pulmones tomó unas grandes bocanadas de aire para recuperarse.

\- Bien, si dejamos de lado el pequeño problema que hubo, me gustaría pedirle si pudiera saber sobre mi herencia para sacar una cierta cantidad de dinero y posesiones - dije en un tono neutro sin mostrar expresión alguna en mi rostro, aquello que me hizo sentir así por la mirada del duende parecía contenta de ver cómo dejé en su lugar a aquel ser que no mostró respeto alguno, creo que "eso" es mi instinto que menciono Tía Petunia. 

-M-me puede decir su nombre- fue casi inevitable el pequeño tartamudeo que salió de aquel duende, todavía estaba afectado por estar a punto de quedar sin aire, muerto por no haber pensado sus palabras antes de decirlas enfrente a alguien que parece tener una magia muy poderosa. 

-Mi nombre es Harry James Potter - mi postura firme como cualquier sangre pura era impresionante, no entendía el porqué de mi acción, pero mi instinto me decía que debía mostrarme como alguien a quien respetar. El duende me observó con los ojos abiertos de la impresión, o por lo menos lo que se podía contemplar de aquellas facciones arrugadas. La gente a mi alrededor no pudo escuchar ya que como los duendes volvieron a retomar lo que estaban haciendo antes de que el bajo de temperatura afectará el ambiente del lugar, observe al duende esperando su respuesta, cosa que tardó más de lo que le hubiera gustado por la impresión, el tiempo en este momento era lo más importante por mi limitación de la colonia ya que mantenía mi olor imperceptible.

\- Disculpe, voy a llamar al encargado de ver las herencias y cuentas de los magos- con eso dicho, el duende se bajó del alto taburete entrando en una de las puertas que se encontraban detrás de él, desapareciendo después de que la puerta se cerrará. 

Me encontraba viendo mis uñas en espera de aquel duende, estas estaban un poco dañadas, pero era por el Glamour ya que antes de que su cuerpo cambiará sus uñas estaban sucias y deformes, por todo el trabajo obligado que le hizo hacer su tío. 

La puerta volvió a abrirse mostrando al duende que lo atendió acompañado de otro, estos se acercaron hasta donde me encontraba, incline mi cabeza en forma de saludo, hacia el duende que no había visto antes, este respondió el saludo de la misma forma.

-Buenos días joven Potter, mi nombre es Ragnok y seré quien lo atienda con su pedido sobre ver su o sus herencias. Si no es mucha molestia me podría acompañar a una habitación más privada donde pueda aclarar sus dudas- Ragnok fue más respetuoso con su actitud hacia él, ya que como llevaba más tiempo trabajando en Gringotts, podía reconocer a un mago poderoso que debía ser tratado con respeto, no como el que; con una mirada despectiva había tenido el descaro de tratarlo como una molestia y echándolo, sin siquiera escuchando su pedido.

-Claro, no hay ningún problema - Me gustaba que este duende me tratará con respeto; como de un principio tenía que haber sido.

Siguiendo a Ragnok, pasamos por muchas puertas, era imposible; aún para mí, poder aprenderlas de memoria, estas tal vez tenían un hechizo poderoso que logra cambiar los caminos una vez cruzado para que cualquier criatura o mago no pudiera saber dónde se encuentra, solo los Goblins sabrían dónde está cada camino.

Nos detuvimos enfrente de una puerta negra con diseños en oro blanco, o eso parecía ser. Ragnok sacó una llave plateada con diseño de rosas, era muy curioso, parece que esta habitación era un lugar muy importante.

-Me acompaña joven Potter- no entendía por qué tanto misterio, pero seguí a Ragnok hasta dentro de la habitación, mi boca se abrió en forma de "O", este lugar era... Bueno, poniéndolo en palabras simples Total y completamente Femenino, ahora sí que estaba confundido. Ragnok tomó asiento detrás de aquel escritorio de madera negra con tallados de rosas. A mi alrededor había muchas flores, un candelabro en forma de hojas caídas, y las paredes eran de un color crema con muchos marcos con imágenes de paisajes de estrellas, eran muy bonito. Tome asiento enfrente de Ragnok esperando para que me explicarapor qué nuestra estancia en aquella extraña habitación.

-Joven Potter, apenas usted puso un pie en esta habitación, aquellos medicamentos y cosas muggles que usó, dejaron de surtir efecto, al igual que todo hechizo puesto, por lo que en este momento debo admitir que no esperaba que el héroe del mundo mágico fuera un Omega y si me deja decirlo, uno muy hermoso- Mi rostro estaba sonrojado, no quería que nadie viera su verdadera apariencia, se sentía vulnerable.

\- Lo que usted pidió sobre la herencia o herencias lo veremos en esta habitación. Para aclarar sus dudas, este lugar antes de que entráramos tomó el mejor aspecto para la comodidad del cliente... Debo decir que tiene unos gustos muy... peculiares joven Potter, ya que he venido con muchos magos a esta habitación y con ninguno había tomado una apariencia así- Ragnok miraba a su alrededor con curiosidad. 

Mis mejillas ardían de la vergüenza que sentía, esto era más de lo que podía aguantar, pero debía demostrar aquella faceta de indiferencia, sin ninguna equivocación. Cerrando los párpados y respirando hondo, retome una expresión neutra, para abrir nuevamente mis párpados y observar a Ragnok.

-Señor Ragnok, podríamos concentrarnos con el tema sobre la herencia- mi sonrojo se había ido, ahora observaba a Ragnok con una postura sangre pura, pero mi apariencia hacía que la seriedad que debería haber no existiera. Ragnok me miraba con una sonrisa al contemplar mi intento de seriedad, cosa que ahora era un muy tierno puchero, con un leve sonrojo. Abriendo un cajón del escritorio, Ragnok sacó una daga de plata con runas antiguas en la cuchilla, y un Pergamino que parecía un poco desgastado, con tonos marrón oscuro en la punta.

-Joven Potter. Con respecto a la información sobre su herencia, esta solo se puede obtener dejando caer tres gotas de su sangre; hechas por el corte con esta daga, en este Pergamino.   
La habitación al entrar solo puede cancelar los hechizos hechos de manera superficial y anular cosas no mágicas, por lo que si hay algún conjuro o maldición en su cuerpo está saldrá en el Pergamino. No se preocupe por el corte este se curará automáticamente. - Ragnok dejó enfrente mío el Pergamino, dejando la daga al lado. Tome la daga primero haciendo un corte lo suficientemente profundo para posteriormente dejar caer las tres gotas de sangre encima del pergamino, el ardor de mi palma término apenas las tres gotas cayeron en el pergamino, ahora no había ni cicatriz o marca de que me hubiera cortado.

En cambio, en el pergamino antes vacío empezaron a aparecer palabras, que no alcance a leer ya que Ragnok lo tomo, leyendo él lo que decía, sólo podía contemplar cómo sus pequeños ojos se abrían de la impresión, volteo a verme estirando el pergamino hacia mí, tomándolo, procedí a observar aquel papel antiguo donde claramente decía:

Harry James Potter Evans Black Peverell  
15 años  
Omega Perfecto  
Mitad Criatura Mágica  
(desconocido)  
Metamorfomago y Nigromante  
Hablante Pársel

Padres: James Potter (muerto) y Lily Potter (nee Evans) (muerta)  
Padrinos: Sirius Black y Severus Snape  
Madrinas: Minerva Mcgonagall y Narcissa Malfoy (nee Black)

Heredero de:

Bóveda de la Gran y ancestral familia Potter por herencia de sangre.

▪187.763.526 Cantidad de dinero en la Bóveda.  
▪216 Libros de la familia Potter  
▪Objetos antiguos, Armas, variados.  
▪Propiedades:   
>Mansión Potter (en este momento destruida)  
>Casa del Valle de Godric  
>Mansión de vacaciones en Francia (Comprada por Ralston Potter)  
▪12 Elfos Domésticos (10 se encuentran en la mansión de Francia y 2 en la mansión Potter)  
▪Terrenos en los Estados Unidos, en Burleson, Texas.  
▪Herencia de Criatura Mágica (desconocida)

Bóveda de la Gran y Ancestral familia Black por herencia de sangre.

▪556.788.293 Cantidad de dinero en la Bóveda.  
▪1.849 Libros de la familia Black (mayormente oscuros)  
▪Objetos antiguos, malditos, oscuros, Tapices, Armas, variados.   
▪Propiedades:  
>Mansión Black en el Número 12 de Grimmauld Place  
>Mansión en Italia perteneciente a Phoebe Black (muerto)  
>Mansión en Roma Perteneciente a Hester Black (muerto)  
>Mansión en Grecia Perteneciente a Arcturus Black I (muerto)  
>Mansión en Francia perteneciente a Licorus Black (Muerto)  
>Casa en Hogsmeade perteneciente a Sirius Black III (vivo)   
▪34 Elfos Domésticos (18 asesinados por los mismos dueños por práctica de artes oscuras, 6 en la mansión en Francia, 4 en la mansión de Roma, 2 en la mansión de Italia, 3 en la mansión de Grecia y 1 en la Mansión Black en Grimmauld Place)  
▪Terrenos en Grecia, Roma, un pequeño bosque de Italia y un campo en Francia.  
▪Herencia de Metamorfomago y Nigromante 

Bóveda de la Gran y Ancestral Familia Peverell por herencia de sangre.

▪12.748.496.460 Cantidad de dinero en la Bóveda  
▪4.231 Libros de la familia Peverell(de Magia Oscura, Magia de la Luz, en otros Idiomas e Inglés Antiguo)  
▪ Objetos Antiguos, Malditos, Oscuros, Armas, Variados.  
▪Propiedades:   
>Mansión Peverell en Inglaterra, Escocia escondida por un campo protección para cualquier mago y muggle, esta está en StacPollaidh. Solo los herederos pueden verla.  
>Mansión en Grecia perteneciente a Antioch Peverell (muerto)  
>Mansión en Rusia perteneciente a Antioch Peverell (muerto)  
▪No tienen elfos domésticos, tienen Criaturas Mágicas: 2 Fénix, 5 Gárgolas, 6 Pegasos, 8 Thestrals, 4 Unicornios, 2 Basiliscos, Sirenas y más.  
▪ Terrenos en Grecia, Roma y un bosque lleno de criaturas Mágicas en Inglaterra.  
▪ Heredero de las Reliquias de la Muerte y amo de la muerte.

Bóveda de la Gran y Ancestral Familia Gryffindor por herencia de sangre.

▪27.042.153.633.290 Cantidad de dinero en la Bóveda  
▪ 23.548 Libros de Gryffindor  
▪ Objetos, Oscuro, Armas, Variados.  
▪Propiedades:   
>1/4 de Hogwarts (Salas de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Sala Común de Gryffindor y estadio de Quidditch)  
▪25 Elfos Domésticos (en este momento trabajando en la cocina de Hogwarts)  
▪Terrenos en África.  
▪Heredero de la espada de Gryffindor y total acceso a los aposentos de Godric Gryffindor escondido en la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Bóveda de la Gran y Ancestral Familia Slytherin por herencia de Magia 

▪274.153.633.290 Cantidad de dinero en la Bóveda  
▪50.421 Libros de Slytherin (6.000 libros se encuentran en la Cámara de los Secretos)  
▪ Objetos, Oscuro, Armas, Variados.  
▪Propiedades:   
>1/4 de Hogwarts (Las Mazmorras, la Sala Común de Slytherin)  
▪25 Elfos Domésticos (en este momento trabajando en la cocina de Hogwarts) y 1 Basilisco (muerto, pero tuvo una cría que se encuentra ahora en Hogwarts)  
▪ Terreno, el Bosque Prohibido   
▪ Segundo Heredero de la lengua de las Serpientes, Pársel y total acceso a la Cámara de los Secretos.

Salud y Estado: 

▪ Brazo derecho dislocado y otros huesos del cuerpo con fracturas   
▪ Cicatrices en el cuerpo por maltrato  
▪Bloqueo de Magia un 90%(recientemente desbloqueado un 5%)  
▪Bloqueo de Habilidades un 65% (recientemente desbloqueado un 25%)  
▪Hechizo Antiguo de Bloqueo de Origen Omega un54% (recientemente desbloqueado un 46%)   
▪Conjuro mental para Obedecer completamente a Albus Dumbledore 100%  
▪Conjuro mental para ser mejor amigo de Ron Weasley 100%  
▪Conjuro mental para ser mejor amigo de Hermione Granger 100%  
▪Bloqueo de Metamorfomago 100%  
▪Bloqueo de Nigromante 100%  
▪Bloqueo de Mitad Criatura 100%  
▪Bloqueo del Pársel 50% (se puede hablar, pero no leer)  
▪Hechizo para repudiar a los Slytherin al 100%  
▪Hechizo para repudiar Pociones 100%  
▪Hechizo para repudiar las Artes Oscuras 100%  
▪Hechizo para repudiar la Lectura y Estudio 90%  
▪Envenenamiento con Poción Amortentia para enamorarse de Ginny Weasley  
▪Bloqueo Habilidades Pociones 98%  
▪Bloqueo Habilidades Transformaciones 80%  
▪Bloqueo Habilidades Encantamientos 80%  
▪Bloqueo Habilidades Herbología 80%  
▪Bloqueo Habilidades Aritmancia y Runas Antiguas 100%  
▪Bloqueo Habilidades Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras 65%

⇝⋘ϟΩℋΩϟ⋙⇜

Mi ceño fruncido estaba tan marcado detonado lo furioso que estaba, esto era inaudito, mentira tras mentira, Albus Dumbledore, me había hechizado para que lo obedeciera. En un principio había estado impresionado por mis Padrinos y mis Madrinas, además de todas esas herencias y bóvedas que me pertenecían, pero ahora estaba furioso, mi magia estaba descontrolada en la habitación, ya congelada. Mis ojos relampagueaban de ira, Ragnok estaba también muy afectado por todos los hechizos de bloqueo y los de obediencia puestos en mí, esto era horrible yo era una marioneta de ese viejo. Mi instinto en mi interior rugía de rabia, quería salir de aquí e ir a matar a todos esos malditos que se atrevieron a controlarme.

Estaba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos, que no me fije que mi magia había provocado que las flores que estaban a mi alrededor se estaban incendiando y las paredes crujían en un intento de mantener la magia dentro de la habitación para que no destruyera lo de afuera. Ragnok asustado por esta alta presión de magia enfurecida solo pudo; con magia activar una alarma de peligro que tenían por si ocurría algún atentado o robo, pero este era para pedir apoyo para controlar al joven Potter.

-¡¡¡Joven Potter mantenga la calma !!!- Ragnok había gritado del terror que sentía por la magia, ya que está aun cuando no lo había atacado, era muy fuerte. 

Recuperando la razón por el grito de Ragnok, calme mi magia, deteniendo los incendios y devolviendo la temperatura normal del lugar. En eso por la puerta entraron Goblins que se acercaron a Ragnok para susurrar en su oído, que ya habían evacuado a todos los magos dentro del establecimiento, que no pusieron mucha oposición ya que afuera de la habitación y en todo el Callejón Diagon, por la magia de Harry se provocó un fuerte terremoto, uno de los primeros en el Callejón Diagon.

-Me disculpo deje que la rabia me consumiera- baje mi cabeza apenado. Por no controlar mis emociones pude haber provocado un accidente o peor, alguien pudo haber muerto.

\- No se preocupe joven Potter, si yo hubiera estado en su lugar hubiera reaccionado igual, aunque mi magia no es tan poderosa como la suya- Los Goblins que vinieron a informar a Ragnok se habían retirado. Entregue el Pergamino a Ragnok y este lo guardo con la daga en uno de los cajones del escritorio, que parecía estar intacto.

\- Joven Potter-  
-Dígame Harry- Interrumpí a Ragnok.  
-Harry, con respecto a sus herencias, tendremos que dejarlas de lado, lo primero es romper todos esos bloqueos y hechizos puestos en usted.   
No solemos hacer esta clase de cosas, pero esto es un caso de gravedad, así que convocare a Gringott, dueño de Gringotts, por su ayuda para quitar estos hechizos, pero déjeme decirle que igual cobrare esto en un precio alto de dinero- Ragnok tenía un rostro serio, el procedimiento para quitar hechizos complejos o antiguos era hecho solo con magia antigua de los Goblins.

\- No se preocupe por el dinero, pagaré lo que sea para liberarme de estos hechizos- La sonrisa de Ragnok se extendió, haciendo que su aspecto se vea más terrorífico por sus afilados dientes.

-Entonces voy a contactar a Gringott para que comencemos a preparar el ritual para deshacernos de los hechizos- Ragnok se levantó de su asiento saliendo de la habitación.


	4. Libertad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cursiva= conversaciones   
> Cursiva y oscura = Pársel  
> Oscura = hechizos  
>  Aunque aquí en Ao3 Parece que no me deja ponerle esos detalles asi que sera asi:
> 
> Conversación= -entre guiones-  
> Pársel= -"entre guiones y comillas"-  
> Hechizos= -(entre guiones y parentesis)-

Me encontraba siguiendo a un Goblin con aspecto de tener miles de años de vida, este tenía arrugas en todo el cuerpo, su cabello blanco, largo como su barba. Caminábamos por pasillos alargados, estos parecían no tener fin, las puertas a los lados se movían de un lado a otro, haciendo imposible ubicarse. El Goblin enfrente mío se detuvo abruptamente, dando vuelta sobre sus talones para observarme directamente con una mirada afilada.

—Joven Potter, ¿no cierto? — asentí, a su pregunta — Me presento, mi nombre es Gringott, dueño de todo este establecimiento. Ragnok me ha informado que usted necesita nuestra ayuda con un problema que afecta a su magia, ¿Estoy en lo correcto? — Gringott tenía un porte de seriedad y una mirada que manifestaba la importancia del tema.

—Sí señor Gringott. Un mago de gran poder; que no diré su nombre, me hechizo de muchas maneras, bloqueando mi magia y muchas otras cosas que para mí son lo que debí haber sido desde que nací, en vez de vivir en una mentira — el simple hecho de recordar lo de Dumbledore, hacía que perdiera la paciencia, mostrando ese lado oscuro que tengo, esa venganza y deseos de ver a ese maldito viejo muerto.

—Por favor Joven Potter, no pierda el control — Gringott mostró una expresión de molestia, la magia que había soltado por esos segundos en que la rabia me dominó, fue suficiente para que aquel duende se diera cuenta que el ser que se encontraba enfrente no era un mago y tampoco un humano.

—Me disculpo— bajéla cabeza apenado. Gringott solo asintió retomando su andar, pero con más velocidad, acelere el paso al igual que Gringott, solo observando la espalda de aquel ser con una mirada de sabiduría.  
Llegamos enfrente de una puerta un tanto angosta, por la cual entramos.

La imagen que tenía enfrente era impresionante; en medio de este salón se encontraba una piscina con orillas de oro, como también el interior, escritos extraños, tal vez lengua de los Goblins que con símbolos extraños se encontraban en todo el salón, exceptuando unos círculos extraños. El agua en la piscina de oro en vez de verse dorada era de color azul con destellos rojos.

Al otro lado del salón se encontraba Ragnok con un Unicornio, aquella hermosa criatura se encontraba derramando lágrimas en el jarrón que sostenía, al terminar el unicornio fue retirado por un duende que ingresó por una puerta al lado derecho del salón.

—Joven Potter, tengo que pedirle que entre a la puerta de la izquierda y se coloque está vestimenta— Gringott me entrego lo que parecía ser una bata blanca. Tomándola me dirijo a aquella puerta. Me encontré una pequeña habitación donde había una pequeña silla en la orilla, un espejo de cuerpo completo en la pared y un colgador, en la que creo que tengo que dejar mi ropa.  
Comencé a quitarme mi vestimenta, dejándola en el colgador para proceder a colocarme la bata entregada por Gringott. Volteo observando mi reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo completo, solo para terminar con las mejillas sonrojadas, aquella bata era traslúcida, partes de mi cuerpo, como mis pezones y mis nalgas se notaban demasiado, la única parte que se mostraba de un blanco más fuerte, era justamente dónde estaba mi parte íntima.  
Respirando hondo salí de la habitación, encontrando a Ragnok y Gringott en los únicos círculos donde no había escritos o símbolos, en el suelo ahora habían velas con llamas de color azul, este salón ahora tenía un aspecto tan mágico provocando un escalofrío que recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

—Joven Potter ingrese al agua y beba el contenido del jarrón, que es una poción que ayudará a facilitar el procedimiento del ritual— Gringott señaló el jarrón que se encontraba a la orilla de la piscina, avanzando lentamente baje por esas escaleras dentro de la piscina, quedando con el agua hasta el cuello, el agua se encontraba tibia por lo que no hubo problema en aguantar. Tome el jarrón colocando una de las orillas en mis labios y levantando lentamente el jarrón comencé a beber el contenido intentando que no cayera ninguna gota.

Al terminar deje el jarrón en la orilla, escuchando como Gringott y Ragnok empezaron a hablar en lo que parecía ser su idioma, colocando sus manos en el suelo, las escrituras y los símbolos brillaron, mientras que las velas con llamas azules cambiaban de color constantemente, me fijé que el agua también se había iluminado y de golpe sentí dolor, dolor como si me enterraron miles de agujas en cada nervio de mi cuerpo, mis huesos crujían, gritaba con todo lo que podían mis pulmones, era horrible dolía mucho, sentí como parte de mi cuerpo se habrían dejado salir mucha sangre que no se combinaba con el agua, sino que parecía que se repelían haciendo que terminara mi sangre, en el fondo de la piscina. No podía aguantar era demasiado dolor y soltando un último grito perdí la conciencia, sólo alcanzando a escuchar a los dos duendes en la habitación gritar por ser lanzados por una gran fuerza de magia, el ritual había terminado, era libre.

⇝⋘ϟΩℋΩϟ⋙⇜

Estaba frustrado, furioso hace unas horas que sentía unas horribles ganas de ir al Callejón Diagon, sentía que si llegaba allá encontraría algo muy importante, pero como soy Lord Voldemort, el señor oscuro más poderoso en 500 años, no puedo dejarme someter por unos estúpidos impulsos.

Después de aquella batalla que tuve con Potter en el cementerio. Al renacer con aquella horrorosa apariencia fue un obstáculo que no podía tolerar, por lo que, contactando a uno de mis más útiles seguidores, Severus Snape. Hicimos una poción lo suficientemente poderosa para recuperar mi apariencia a mis años de juventud, pero lamentablemente en el paquete de obtener la juventud venía incluidas otras cosas, volví a tener estas necesidades carnales, de adolescente hormonal.

Resoplando, entre a mi dormitorio en busca de mi familiar, donde Nagini se encontraba. Estaba en la mansión de mi horrible padre, que modifique en todos los sentidos, aunque por fuera se vería igual a como era antes.

—"Tom, estás alterado, tu magia está inquieta. Me puedes explicar ¿qué te ocurre?" — Nagini se deslizaba por la habitación hasta llegar a mis pies.

—"No lo sé yo tampoco y eso me enfurece" — avance hacia la cama matrimonial, en el centro del dormitorio.

—"¿Como que no lo sabes?" —Nagini ahora sí que estaba curiosa, su amo hace mucho que dejó de tener esta clase de problemas.

—"No lo sé, lo único que siento es que tengo un extraño impulso de ir al Callejón Diagon"— Pasaba mis manos por mi cabello, largo hasta los hombros, era un acto que hacía al sentir estrés.

—"Entonces... ¿Por qué no vas?" — Si las serpientes tuvieran cuerpo, estaba seguro de que su serpiente se encogió de hombros. Frustrado se sentó en la cama, se le olvidaba que Nagini, su familiar, era todo lo opuesto a él.

—"No crees que es obvia la respuesta, soy Lord Voldemort, un mago oscuro, no puedo simplemente mostrarme en el lugar más concurrido del mundo mágico"— Nagini escaló hasta la cama y se enrollo al lado mío.

—"Pero Tom, nadie va a pensar que eres Lord Voldemort con esa apariencia, ya no te ves como un cuerpo muerto viviente"— Puede que Nagini lo haya dicho para que recordará ese hecho, pero aquello era un insulto. Puede que me veía como un monstruo, pero no era necesario decírmelo lo en la cara, como si no me afectará; cosa que no es cierto, me lo sacan a recalcar. Eso me recuerda a mis horribles días de mi infancia.

—"Nagini mírame"— la serpiente acotando el pedido, centró su mirada en su amo—"¿Me encuentras atractivo?"— la mirada de Tom era sería, demostrando que no estaba bromeando, aunque él nunca ha hecho eso.

—"¿¡Que preguntas haces Tom!?, Pero respondiendo; claro que te encuentro atractivo"—Nagini estaba muy confundida, jamás se le habría pasado por la cabeza la idea de que Tom le preguntará algo así.

—"Imagínate si tú me encuentras atractivo, y eres una Alfa, imagina todos aquellos Omega que deben estar ahora en el Callejón Diagon, se formaría un escándalo por aquellos omegas hormonales que quieren algo conmigo con solo verme" — Tom se encontraba irritado de solo pensar en aquellos omegas Hormonales. Cuando era joven, cada vez que iba al Callejón Diagon a comprar sus materiales, siempre ocurrían escándalos por omegas soltando feromonas para llamar su atención, era molesto. Nunca le afectaron aquellas feromonas, tenía total y completo control de su instinto Alfa y encontraba innecesario el tener una pareja.

—"Pero puede que ese impulso que tienes sea porque tu pareja destinada está halla, esperando por ti, su príncipe azul"—Nagini había puesto un tono dramático en la última parte, mientras yo rodaba los ojos, jamás entendí cómo obtuve un familiar con una actitud tan... "Gryffindor", aunque en esas ocasiones en que ella estaba en modo Slytherin era más peligrosa que yo.—"Ya deja de quejarte por nada y ve para allá"—Nagini con su cola me dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo para darme un impulso.

Suspirando, solo pude levantarme. Iría al Callejón Knockturn a buscar un ingrediente, no saldría por el estúpido impulso, no eso sí que no.

Tomando un conjunto elegante de su armario, entre al baño a lavarme y arreglarme. Al salir ya arreglado, usaba una blusa blanca, con chaleco gris, unos pantalones del mismo color, un saco Negro y por gusto, decidí usar una corbata parecida a la de Slytherin, excepto que no tenía la insignia.   
Llegando hasta la chimenea procedí a tomar un puñado de polvo Flu, diciendo claramente Callejón Diagon.

Aparecí directamente en el Caldero Chorreante, afortunadamente no había ningún Omega, pero muchos Betas y algunos Alfas se dieron vuelta y me quedaron observando con miradas lujuriosas, ignorándolas procedí a ir a la parte de atrás, abriendo la entrada al Callejón Diagon, este estaba, lamentablemente lleno y con una gran cantidad de Omega, que voltearon apenas puse un pie. Las feromonas no tardaron en llegar, muchos Omegas se levantaron con la intención de acercarse, por lo que,mandándoles una mirada envenenada, detuvo cualquier maniobra con la idea de coquetear, retomando mi andar me dirigí directamente al Callejón Knockturn. El lugar tenía un aspecto lúgubre y la magia oscura se encontraba en todo lugar, era una sensación agradable para mí, que soy un mago oscuro, caminé hasta la tienda Boticario del Sr. Mulpepper, ésta tenía muchos ingredientes raros de pociones por lo que tomó más tiempo del pensado, ya que todo frasco con ingredientes que llamaron mi atención decidí comprando, siempre amé pociones, es una de las ramas de la magia que más interesante encuentro. Pagué todos los ingredientes, que eran como 12 al encargado y procedí a salir. Avance hacia Borgin y Burkes, al parecer habían llegado nuevos libros antiguos que no se podía entender el idioma. Pero a mitad de camino la tierra comenzó a moverse, era un temblor, esto nunca había ocurrido, intente mantener el equilibrio viendo como muchos magos y brujas corrían despavoridos por el miedo. Patético, en eso sentí una corriente de magia, sutil pero intensa, era exquisita, debía ser de un mago poderoso. El temblor se detuvo y muchos magos y brujas, del susto se devolvieron a sus hogares posponiendo sus planes. Avance hacia donde sentí provenía aquella magia, para llegar al banco de Gringotts, pero sorprendentemente se encontraba evacuando a los magos porque iban a cerrar. Eso era sorprendente, primero el temblor y ahora Gringotts el banco abierto las 24hrs, por primera vez estaba cerrando sus puertas. Tenía que investigar, pero como había mucho escándalo decidí volver a mi mansión a planear una junta con mis seguidores para buscar información sobre estos acontecimientos. No descansará hasta descubrir de quién provenía aquella magia, y no importa qué, lo tendría de su lado, porque aquella preciosa gema llena de pureza necesitaba ser pulida y no había nadie mejor que Lord Voldemort, el mago más poderoso de este tiempo para aquel trabajo.

⇝⋘ϟΩℋΩϟ⋙⇜

Me dolía todo, era horrible y los único que podía ver era oscuridad.

"Excitare criaminusquamsolis et lunaeadoptivusabdicatusmagicaeheres mortis libera hodie ac semper libero amoridare. Sed cave, vos, qui videntur bona, quaemalumestquodestmalum, bonus est in mundo ubihominesoccultatumestbonum, estsuperesse. Benediximusvobisdicofilimi."

La voz era melodiosa y entendía lo que decía, unos brazos que transmitían todo el amor que siempre necesite, aquel que sólo se obtiene de una madre. En un susurro aquella mujer me dijo "Despierta", y luz empezó a rodearme, solo alcance a ver aquellos ojos dorados como el oro, y el cabello largo y fino, con aquel color plata.

...

—Joven Potter reaccioné— Abrí los párpados, para ser golpeado por la luz cegadora. Parpadeando, intenté acostumbrarme a la luz, y me senté en lo que parecía ser una cama, en eso sentí algo en mi espalda. Volteó encontrando unas hermosas alas negras en mi espalda, lo único que atiné a hacer fue gritar, saltando del susto para posteriormente caer de cara al suelo.

El quejido de dolor salió de mis labios. Me había dolido, era la segunda vez en el día que me caía de la cama, apuesto a que el suelo estaba más que contento de que de recibir mi cuerpo en su dureza... No espera eso no sonó bien. Levantando mi cuerpo me encontré con la mirada divertida de Gringott, bufando observe mis alas con curiosidad. Eran muy hermosas; con aquellas plumas negras con destellos azules y su tamaño grande, creo que median por lo menos 2m, en eso un movimiento llamó mi atención, bajé la mirada hacia donde lo vi el movimiento encontrando una larga cola negra con cabellos azules en la punta, esta se movía de un lado hacia otro, eso era un signo de que me encontraba en un estado emocional alterado. Parpadeando repetitivas veces, voltee para mirar interrogante a los dos duendes en la habitación, que sólo levantaron los hombros en signo de no saber el significado de esas nuevas extremidades en mi cuerpo.

—Me podrían explicar ¡¡¿Por qué diantres tengo alas y una cola?!!. ¡¿Soy alguna clase de ángel oscuro o algo así?! ¡Respondan! No me miren solamente— Termine gritando de lo alterado que estaba por esta descabellada situación y el hecho de que mi "cola" se mueva de un lado a otro no ayudaba en nada.  
(NA: la cola es como la de la criatura en la imagen de la multimedia)

—Joven Potter nosotros ya investigamos sobre qué criatura puede ser, y no, no es un ángel oscuro, aunque ya ha habido casos, pero volviendo al tema usted es una criatura que se extinguió hace diez siglos atrás, se extinguió en la época de los fundadores. La sorpresa que fue el saber que usted parecer ser el último después de tanto tiempo, fue inmensa.»

» Explicando ¿cuál es esa criatura? Esta es una de aquellas criaturas que fueron hechas directamente por la magia, se les conocía como Auridius, caracterizadas por su pelaje blanco y su forma tan peculiar, ya que parecían dragones, pero no lo son, más bien son únicos en este mundo. Estas tenían una gran cantidad de magia, superando a los fénix, que son conocidos por ser inmortales y su magia inagotable, pero lamentablemente estas criaturas tenían un defecto, cada vez que tenían una cría estos morían ya que le entregaban toda su magia a la cría para sobrevivir en el mundo, pero usted al parecer es el primer Auridius negro que ha existido.— Gringott había sido quien había dicho todo, mientras me miraba calculadoramente, tratando de buscar alguna respuesta a las dudas que lo atormentaban.

Si había entendido bien, era parte criatura que estaba extinta hace 1000 años atrás, que era el último y además era de un color opuesto al normal... Vaya ahora sí que había roto el récord de hacer las cosas más imposibles en el mundo, primero sobrevivir a la maldición asesina, matar al mago oscuro más poderoso del mundo, luego recibir la noticia de que era omega y ahora ser mitad criatura de una que estaba extinta hace miles de años... El destino lo odiaba. Solo esa respuesta le venía a la cabeza. Estaba frustrado y confuso.

—Joven Potter su cabello está cambiando de color— mire a Ragnok como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas más, en eso el conjuro un espejo de cuerpo completo y lo levita hasta quedar entre de mí.

Había cambiado. Otra vez. Ahora ya no tenía el cabello hasta la cintura, sino más abajo de mis tobillos, tan largo que hasta se arrastraba por el suelo, pero lo más raros era que en este momento era una combinación de Naranjo y gris. Ahora estaba más confundido que antes, y como si fuera automático el naranja desapareció y sólo quedó gris en todo el cabello.  
Esto se agrega a la lista hecha por mí de "cosas imposibles logradas por Harry Potter".

—Es su lado metamorfomago, joven Potter— dijo Gringott observándome divertido por mis expresiones de confusión.

El ritual había funcionado a la perfección, ahora que se fijaba su magia está revoloteando en mi interior libre y sin restricciones, moviendo mi mano hacia el espejo que se transformó en un abrigo, que me coloque ya que estaba usando la ropa con la que había llegado al lugar. Gringott me observaba con una ceja levantada y Ragnok con una expresión de sorpresa.

—Podríamos continuar con el tema de las bóvedas ya que necesito ir a comprar muchas cosas. Ahora que lo pienso ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí? — Mi actitud seria y calmada, con un rostro neutral había vuelto y para acompañar mi cabello se puso de color café completamente, tenía que ir a comprar la información que necesitaba sobre la jerarquía de él mundo mágico con respecto a los Omega, Betas y Alfas.

—Desde que usted llegó han pasado 2 horas — mi quijada cayó en picada, dos horas era mucho tiempo, ósea que sólo le quedaba una hora para que la colonia dejará de funcionar y mi olor a Omega se esparza por el lugar.

— ¡Me queda una sola hora! Gringott, Ragnok necesito que ahora atendamos todos los temas sobre las bóvedas— Me arrepentía de haber perdido la conciencia y terminar desperdiciando una hora, necesitaba ir rápido a terminar sus trámites. No podía perder el tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les voy a dejar un pequeño dato sobre el cambio de color de cabello dependiendo de las emociones de Harry
> 
> -Amarillo= Felicidad   
> -Naranjo= Frustración e Irritación   
> -Azul= Tristeza   
> -Verde= Celos   
> -Morado= Amor  
> -Blanco= Miedo  
> -Gris= Confusión   
> -Café= Calmado y Serio  
> -Rosado= Avergonzado y Halagado   
> \- Rojo= Furia e ira   
> -Celeste= Nervioso   
> \- Café claro= Cansancio


	5. Libros y Dinero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ▪-[ Entre guiones y con corchetes]-= Conversaciones de Criaturas Mágicas  
> Conversación= -entre guiones-  
> Pársel= -"entre guiones y comillas"-  
> Hechizos= -(entre guiones y parentesis)-

Salía de Gringotts, con mi apariencia antes de todos esos cambios, había hecho muchos trámites que arruinaron mi buen humor, ese maldito de Dumbledore, no sólo me había hechizado, sino que había hecho movimientos no autorizados en las bóvedas.

+Flashback+

Me encontraba nuevamente en aquella habitación que cambiaba dependiendo del cliente. Estaba esperando a Gringott, que se supone que iba a traer todo lo necesario para tener total y completo derecho a todas mis bóvedas. La puerta se abre, entrando Gringott con una gran caja y papeles apilados, era una vista graciosa, ya que no se podía ver el rostro del duende por la pila de papeles.  
Gringott se sentó detrás del escritorio y dejó la pila de papeles a un lado y la caja al otro.

—Joven Potter» 

—Dígame Harry, se siente extraño que me digan todo el tiempo joven Potter— lo interrumpí.

» Harry, en este momento tengo los papeles de las bóvedas que debes de firma, aceptando todo lo que viene con ellas, aun cuando sean objetos oscuros u otras cosas, sin embargo, eso será después de que te pruebes los anillos de cada familia, para ver si eres digno de los tesoros de cada una de las bóvedas. —

Gringott abrió la caja en la que había cinco anillos, el primero era de oro, con un rubí con diseños y símbolos extraños, este tenía grabado el apellido Potter en letras muy finas. Tomándolo con cuidado procedí a colocarlo en el dedo índice y sentí una cálida sensación, al parecer la familia Potter me había aceptado como su heredero. Quitando el anillo, dejándolo en la caja, tome el que estaba al lado. Era un anillo de oro negro, con una piedra Ónix en el centro, acompañado de dos amatistas con el escudo de los Black, en el aro tenía grabado Black, que al igual que los Potter eran letras muy elegantes. Lo coloqué en el mismo dedo índice, en un principio sentí su contacto frío, pero ocurrió lo mismo que con el otro anillo, este se calentó dando a entender que me aceptaba como heredero de la Familia Black. 

Deje el anillo Black en la caja y observe el anillo de la familia Peverell, este era al parecer más extravagante. Decidí dejarlo para el final. Al lado se encontraba el anillo de Gryffindor el cual era la cabeza de un león con una melena de oro que iba formando el aro, donde en letras elegantes estaba grabado el apellido Gryffindor, en las fauces abiertas del león se encontraba el escudo que está en Gryffindor, en Hogwarts. Hice el mismo procedimiento y al final termino aceptándome, pero a diferencia de los otros anillos, mi magia ronroneo contenta de ser aceptada como heredero de Gryffindor, al parecer esa era una señal que después investigaría. Quitando el anillo y dejándolo en la caja, tome el anillo de Slytherin, este obviamente era una serpiente enrollada, sus escamas eran pequeños diamantes verdes y plateados, que doblaba la cabeza abriendo sus fauces al igual que el león con una gran esmeralda con el escudo de la casa de Slytherin en Hogwarts y rubíes pequeños como los ojos. Me lo coloqué y sentí un escalofrío, estaba muy frío, al parecer este no me aceptaba. Espere a ver algún cambio, obteniendo un pequeño calor de este, parece que al final este me acepto reticente. Me lo quite dejándolo en la caja.

Quedaba el último, era el Peverell, este me causaba una gran duda ya que su forma era la más "rara" por decirlo en buenas palabras. Este era un aro con forma de huesos de los dedos de una mano tomando el diamante casi transparente pero que por dentro tenía el símbolo de las reliquias de la muerte. Lo tomé con mucho cuidado temiendo que ocurriera algo, lo coloqué en mi dedo de corazón. Era muy irónico que el dedo que solemos usar para insultar a las personas se llamará corazón. Un extraño impulso hizo que me pusiera el anillo en ese dedo. Sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo mi cuerpo, el anillo me había aceptado, sin embargo, ahora que lo tenía en mi mano, no quería quitármelo.

—Al parecer todas las familias te aceptaron como heredero Harry. Como todos te aceptaron tienes que firmar estos papeles con tu sangre— le entregó el primer pergamino con la daga a un lado. Pinchando su dedo índice lo suficiente para que saliera sangre, lo presione en donde me había dicho Ragnok y el Pergamino brillo en aceptación. Hizo el mismo procedimiento con todos los otros pergaminos, que terminaron aceptando. Cada Pergamino era de distinto color, pero todos solicitaban la sangre para firmar.

Al terminar observa cómo Ragnok y Gringott comenzaban a hablar en su idioma, y como si lo hubiera aprendido de pequeño, les entendía, es más estaba seguro de que les podía responder en su mismo idioma. Decidió escuchar atentamente lo que decían.

[Al parecer Harry fue aceptado como heredero de todas las familias. En un principio pensé que la familia Black, Slytherin y en especial Peverell, lo rechazaría] Ragnok asombrado, le daba su opinión a Gringott.

[En realidad a mí no me sorprende. Que acaso no recuerdas, apenas terminó el ritual, aquella magia tan pura y poderosa, era casi evidente que sería aceptado por todas.] Término de decir Gringott, quien tenía una expresión calmada, al parecer él se ha topado con cosas más extrañas e imposibles que estas.

Voltearon a verme. Ragnok parpadeo con una expresión de haber recordado algo de suma importancia, casi corrió hacia uno de esos extraños cajones infinitos y de ellos sacó una caja con bordados de oro. Gringott que también se había quedado observando a Ragnok con curiosidad, apenas vio la caja, tuvo una idea de que era lo que tenía pensado hacer, y caminando con elegancia hacia otros cajones, sacó un pequeño paquete. Ambos dejaron lo que sostenían en sus manos sobre el escritorio, enfrente mío.

—Harry si recuerdo bien tu llegaste escondiendo su verdadera apariencia, ¿No es así? — solo asentí hacia su pregunta —Bueno no es que quiera entrometerme en tus asuntos, pero como todos los hechizos que estabas usando para tapar tu identidad fueron anulados en el ritual, incluso aquella colonia muggle. Le ofrecemos estos dos objetos únicos en el mundo mágico que fueron hechizados con el fin de ayudar a Omegas con problemas. — Ragnok había sido el que hablo, abriendo ambas cajas. En la cuales se encontraba un collar con una Feldespato*, creo que se llamaba, esta tenía bordes que sostenían la gema hechas de oro blanco. En la otra caja, la más pequeña, al abrirla había pastillas transparentes con bordes blancos. Parecían de dudosa procedencia, pero Ragnok dijo que eran únicas, tal vez por eso aquel aspecto tan raro.

—El collar es para esconder la apariencia. Usted piensa en el aspecto que quiera tener y este cambiará su cuerpo como el Glamour, sin embargo, solo tiene un intento, por lo que Harry tienes que tener en claro la apariencia que quiere tener porque una vez hecha esta no cambiará no importa si usas hechizos de anulación, sólo se cancela cuando te quitas el collar, pero al colocarlo nuevamente vuelves a la apariencia elegida. — Estaba impresionado, aquel collar era un objeto muy valioso. Mire las pastillas con curiosidad, para voltear a ver a Gringott, que había sido quien las trajo.

—Las pastillas son como los "supresores", que es como le dicen los humanos, tienen las mismas funciones a excepción de que estas anulan en su totalidad el aroma por la duración de aproximadamente un mes, una duración mucho más larga que un supresor común de los humanos, por lo que, si usted entrará en celo y tomará estos supresores, su aroma no se percibirá— Termino diciendo Gringott. Las pastillas eran extremadamente útiles, por lo que tendría que estar atento al horario en el que debo ingerirlas.

Tome entre mis manos el collar, colocándolo alrededor de mi cuello pensando lo más claro posible mi apariencia antes de quitarme los sellos. Sentí como la magia me rodeaba y sentía una capa sobre mi cuerpo, hice aparecer un espejo y apreciar mi apariencia igual a cuando todavía no me había liberado de ninguno de los hechizos de bloqueo.

Contento con el resultado, tomé esta vez una pastilla para analizarla, esta era de un color celeste con un símbolo extraño en el centro; Ω suspirando procedí a tomarla en seco, no quería estar pidiendo un vaso de agua. Afortunadamente el olor desapareció, pero el dolor no desapareció en su totalidad, es más, sentía un incómodo cosquilleo en mi parte baja, pero no era nada del otro mundo así que decidí ignorarlo.  
Mire a Gringott quien estaba observándome con una expresión de preocupación. Hice un gesto despreocupado para que no se preocupara, cosa que no funcionó mucho pero igual no dijo nada. El dueño de Gringotts se levantó sacando una bolsa negra de un cajón del escritorio, para dejarla enfrente mío, mientras Ragnok me entregó unos papeles. Tome primero los papeles en los que decía en grandes letras "Depósitos y Retiros de dinero en las cuentas de Harry Potter".

Con curiosidad comencé a leer el Pergamino...  
No podía creerlo...  
Esto era el colmo.

Primero los Bloqueos y esos hechizos que me puso encima, y ahora este Pergamino que decía claramente que cada mes mi guardián Albus Dumbledore retiraba 20.0000 galeones, con los cuales 6.000 eran para la Orden del Fénix, 5.000 eran entregados a la familia Weasley, 2.000 a Hermione Granger y los 7.000 galeones que se quedarán en manos de mi guardián para usos personales.

Ese maldito viejo había estado robando mi dinero, mientras yo me moría de hambre en la casa de mis tíos, y usaba ropa rota, sucia y como cinco tallas más grandes, por pensar que no tenía dinero para comprar vestimenta nueva.

—Gringott, hay alguna manera que pueda recuperar el dinero que fue sacado por Dumbledore— mis dientes rechinaban de lo apretada que estaba mi boca. Quería que ese viejo no se metiera en mis asuntos.

— Si Harry. Nosotros nos encargaremos de que recuperes cada centavo que ha sido sacado a lo largo de estos 15 años— Dijo Gringott, recibiendo un asentimiento de apoyo de Ragnok. Ambos estaban igual de furiosos, Albus Dumbledore estaba metiendo sus narices donde no debía.

—Excelente. Entonces, podría retirar dinero y ver lo de las otras bóvedas. Por favor —

—Harry. Has estado dos horas con treinta minutos aquí en Gringotts. La bolsa que te entregue tiene acceso directo a todo el dinero de todas las bóvedas por lo que cuando quieras dinero solo tienes que decir el monto y este lo sacadas de la bolsa. Otro día podrías venir a ver tus bóvedas y lo que te falta sobre tus trámites—

+Fin del Flashback+

El Callejón Diagon estaba desolado, no había muchos magos, es mas estaban los que atendían los negocios y Aurores revisando el área. Avance hacia el lugar que más deseaba visitar, el lugar que esperaba que aclarara todas mis dudas, y probablemente gastará la mayoría de mis riquezas en la gran compra que haría, la Librería Flourish y Blotts en la que buscaría información sobre todo el tema de la jerarquía y esta nueva curiosidad sobre todas las ramas de la magia.

Abriendo la puerta de la Librería tuve la alegría de encontrar el lugar casi vacío, solo estaba el dueño y unos Betas que sacaban libros para comenzar a leerlos. Avance de categoría en categoría, primero apareció la Categoría sobre información del Mundo mágico y su ministerio, el primer libro que tomé de esta categoría fue "Leyes y Constituciones desde el siglo XIV hasta el día de hoy", también tomé otros cinco más sobre Prohibiciones Hechas a través de los años y otros datos sobre la forma de la forma en que se obtienen los puestos de vitalidad, y las reglas que se siguen en el Wizengamot.

La siguiente categoría era una que nunca había visto, esta era muy desolada ya que muchas personas no tenían el interés de comprar esos libros, al parecer no eran muy llamativos. Me acerque solo para encontrar pilas de libros de... Etiqueta, ¡Wow! Con razón casi nadie compraba estos libros. En eso mi Omega ronroneo contento, y el impulso de comprar la mayoría de los libros llegó a mí, sentía que si aprendía está clase de cosas mi Alfa se sentiría orgulloso. Qué clase de cosas me pasan, no me interesa lo que piense un Alfa sobre mí y menos sobre mis modales... Pero igual comprare algunos libros.

Al final termine sacando siete libros, algunos de etiqueta, otro de modales, como comer, como saludar y muchas otras cosas finas. Todos los libros los había guardado en el canasto que se saca a la entrada de la tienda, este está hechizado para que pese como una pluma, y está expandido por dentro para meter todos los libros que deseen.

Avance hacia la siguiente categoría, esta era la que buscaba, salía claramente libros de características y sobre la jerarquía de los Alfas, Betas y Omegas. Alegre por no tardar tanto en encontrarla comencé a ver los títulos para proceder a tomar siete libros, uno que explicaba sobre los Alfas, otro sobre los Betas, otros sobre los Omegas, y los que quedaban era sobre la Jerarquía y el enlace de Alfa y Omega.

Contento con los libros iba a ir a pagar, pero mis piernas en vez de ir hacia la caja se dirigieron a la otra categoría, al parecer mi Omega quería entender todo, sobre todo. La siguiente categoría fue Transformaciones, en la cual tome cuatro libros. Continúe y pase por Herbología en la cual tome cinco ya que quería saber más cosa sobre plantas. La siguiente fue Encantamientos en la cual tome ocho libros, quería aprender todos los hechizos que pudiera. Las demás fueron Aritmacia donde tomé tres libros, Runas Antiguas dónde saqué seis libros, también Criaturas Mágicas en la que saque nueve libros; algunos sobre las Criaturas más peligrosas, y otros de cómo enfrentarlos y cuidarlos, y por último en Adivinación solo tome dos que eran leer las estrellas y habilidades Proféticas.

Llegué a las dos secciones más ajetreadas en mi vida DCLAO y Pociones. De la primera saque once libros; defensa, ofensiva, hechizos, escudos, magia sin Varita y muchos otros. En Pociones saque Catorce libros; algunos de las diferencias de los ingredientes, orígenes, Procedimientos y muchas instrucciones de Pociones de las más fáciles a las más difíciles y unos sobre el manejo del caldero.

Con todos los libros en el canasto, que en total eran 82 libros, valla jamás había pensé tener tantos libros, tal vez disfrute la cara celosa y envidiosa de Hermione al tener dinero para comprarme todos estos libros que ella no puede tener, y por los que sí tiene se cree la más inteligente de nuestro curso. Siempre la aguante lo mandona pero ahora no, no dejaría que se creyera más que yo.

Llegué a la caja y entregue el canasto, el cual el dueño con su varita tocó al canasta y números empezaron a aparecer hasta que el dueño guardo todos los libros en una bolsa que achicó para proceder a dejarla sobre la caja.

—Son Cincuenta y siete galeones, con dieciséis Sickles y 173 Knuts— el vendedor tenía un tono burlón pensando que no tendría el dinero para pagar todo eso. Con una pequeña vena en mi frente, saqué la bolsa de cuero y pensé en la cantidad pedida, metí mi mano en la bolsa para sacar la cantidad exacta. El vendedor quedó con la boca abierta recibiendo el dinero y entregando la bolsa, volteando salí de aquella tienda para chocar de frente con la persona que menos quería encontrarse... Malfoy.


	6. Mi Mejor Amigo

Malfoy me observó por unos segundos impresionado, para retomar su máscara despectiva.

-Potter en una biblioteca, esto debe ser obra de la sangre sucia. Oh, acaso algún fantasma te ha poseído- su risa fue despectiva y me observaba con burla.

Ahora que me fijaba, el maldito de Malfoy era un Alfa, y al parecer uno muy desarrollado. Su olor a Vainilla no era tan molesto como el del dueño de la tienda que era un Beta. Pero más que eso su imponente figura hacía que me viera más pequeño de lo normal, me había superado por una cabeza, su cabello rubio pasando a plateado le llegaba hasta los hombros dándole un aspecto elegante. Y aquellos ojos plateados con gruesas pestañas.

Tenía que aceptarlo, como Omega, encontraba que era muy atractivo. Vaya... ahora que era 100% Omega me afectaba más estar cerca de un Alfas.

-Para tu información Malfoy, a mí me gusta estar informado. Y en este momento no estaría ni a un metro de distancia de una sangre sucia como Granger. Ahora si me disculpas tengo asuntos que atender- mi voz fue fría e indiferente. Avanzado, ignore la expresión de incredulidad de Malfoy.

Salí de la tienda guardando la bolsa donde estaban todos los libros en el bolsillo de mi abrigo. Ya había superado las tres horas, en realidad estaba atrasado 15 minutos, avance hasta el Caldero Chorreante cuando un olor me detuvo abruptamente.

Era tan atrayente, una mezcla de café con canela, como cuando tomo un exquisito capuchino preparado con el café más puro, crema encima con polvos de canela. Mi Omega interno ronroneo gustoso, y yo sentí mis mejillas arder. Aun cuando estaba con otra apariencia podía sentir mis otras extremidades (alas y cola), la cola en especial que se movía inquieta, solo sentía un revoloteo en todo mi cuerpo... Era una sensación tan placentera, pero lamentablemente aquel aroma era muy sutil, como si ya hubiera pasado mucho tiempo después de que el dueño ya había pasado por este lugar. Impulsado por la sensación seguí el sutil rastro del aroma del Alfa, ya que mi Omega no hubiera reaccionado así si no fuera un Alfa.

Seguía caminando sin saber dónde me dirigía y el aroma se hacía cada vez más fuerte.  
Mis pies se detuvieron haciendo que recobrara la conciencia, y lo primero que vi fue una tienda oscura pero que no conocía antes, ya que no frecuento mucho el callejón Knockturn, que era el lugar donde me encontraba por su aspecto tan terrorífico, la tienda era Boticario del Sr. Mulpepper.

Parece que el Alfa dueño de aquel exquisito aroma venía por unos ingredientes de pociones oscuros, y lo más probable ilegales. Abriendo la puerta, entre a aquella tienda tan oscura.  
A mi alrededor había Ingrediente de Pociones muy extraños y con aspectos asquerosos, u otros muy perturbadores que me ponían los pelos de punta. Observando todo el lugar me di cuenta de que no había nadie en lo absoluto, solo el dueño, y el dueño tenía un aroma muy asqueroso, como de pescado podrido, pero bueno eso era a mi parecer.

Un sentimiento de dolor y pena me embargaron, sentí algo húmedo en mis mejillas... Lágrimas, estaba llorando, esto era de lo peor. No había llorado desde hace mucho tiempo, ni cuando descubrí que a los que creía mi familia me estuvieron engañando, y ahora me ponía a llorar en una tienda de objetos oscuros, esto era muy humillante. Un pequeño lamento salió de mis labios, me sentía vacío, como si me faltará algo.  
Sobresaltado sentí como alguien tocaba mi hombro, no me había dado cuenta, pero estaba hecho un ovillo en medio de la tienda, volteé la cabeza sobre el hombro solo para encontrar a Malfoy agachado observando con una expresión de preocupación.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Potter? - me tomo de una mano y me ayudó a levantarme. Apenas estuve de pie bajé la mirada avergonzado, las lágrimas no se detenían, y el que mi enemigo de la escuela me viera en un momento tan vulnerable, hacía que me sintiera un tonto.

-Yo, lo siento... Estoy haciendo un espectáculo ¿no es cierto? - no podía parar de llorar, me sentía tan dolido y sólo, y justamente en este momento no estaba ni Sirius, ni Remus conmigo para que me apoyaran.  
Unos brazos me rodearon protectoramente, donde mi cabeza quedó en el hombro de Malfoy que desprendía su aroma que hizo que me calmara.

-Todos en algún momento necesitamos desahogar nuestras penas, no tienes que sentirte mal por ello- la voz de Draco fue suave. Aun cuando era de mi enemigo el abrazo, hizo que me sintiera protegido.

Los minutos pasaron mientras me desahogaba en su hombro, él no dijo nada y sólo me consolaba con suaves palmadas en mi espalda.

-Gracias- me separe de los brazos de Malfoy, para limpiar mis ojos lagrimosos. Una vez conforme de haberme sacado los rastros de lágrimas levante la mirada.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor? - Malfoy tenía una sonrisa relajada, él no quería ver al chico que siempre deseo como amigo en tales condiciones.

-Si gracias Malfoy, no sabes cuánto estoy agra- pero lamentablemente no pude terminar la frase ya que mi cuerpo dejó de sostenerse y caí inconsciente, siendo sostenido en el último momento por Malfoy.

⇝⋘ϟΩℋΩϟ⋙⇜

Sostenía a Potter en mis brazos, era muy liviano. Observe a mi alrededor, al parecer el dueño no se había dado cuenta que había dos clientes en su tienda, y seguía en la parte trasera. Observó el pálido rostro del Niño-que-Vivió.

No era la mejor opción, pero era lo único que se me ocurría. Saqué mi varita del bolsillo y decidí aparecer en mi mansión. Agradecí internamente aquellas clases de Aparición que le había hecho su padre como entrenamiento para que siempre esté preparado para la posible guerra que se aproximaba.

Una vez en la sala principal de la mansión, caminé hacia mi habitación con Potter en mis brazos. Una vez en mi habitación dejé aquel cuerpo inconsciente sobre la gran cama matrimonial.

\- ¿Que se supone que voy a hacer contigo? - observó a Potter durmiendo pacíficamente, este no había cambiado mucho desde el año pasado, es más el aroma característico de un Beta ya no lo tenía, en realidad él ya no desprendía ningún aroma, eso era preocupante. Observe su complexión, parecía que su cintura se había hecho más estrecha en este tiempo y no sólo eso su rostro ya no tenía aquellas imperceptibles cicatrices.

En eso Potter se movió, de una manera extraña, parecía que algo le incomodara, el cuerpo de Potter se dio vuelta quedando así su espalda expuesta como también la parte trasera. La cara de Potter estaba pegada al colchón dando una imagen muy divertida.

Sin poder aguantarlo solté una carcajada, esto era muy gracioso, mi enemigo de la escuela acostado en mi cama, en una posición que a mi parecer era muy incómoda.  
De la risa salieron lágrimas de alegría, y por la obstrucción de este alcance a ver un brillo en el cuello de Potter, este era un collar muy hermoso. La curiosidad me mato y acercándome a su rostro tome el collar secándola del cuello de Potter. Volteando, dando la espalda a mi enemigo contemple con detalle el collar, este era de la muy conocida piedra lunar, difícil de obtener, además que tenía unas Runas muy antiguas en los bordes. Seguía contemplando el collar sin fijarme como el cuerpo de quien se encontraba en mi cama iba cambiando hasta volver a su verdadera apariencia y forma.

Una vez aburrido del collar decidí devolverlo al dueño, pero cuando di la vuelta, lo que estaba sobre mi cama ya no era el Potter que traje, sino un joven en extremo hermoso, es más parecía un ángel caído del cielo, aunque no creo estar equivocado ya que en la espalda del joven, entre todo aquel cabello muy largo, habían unas alas de plumas negras como las de un cuervo, que se cerraban alrededor del cuerpo delgado y delicado del joven, no sólo eso sino aquella cola tan peculiar que se enrollada en las piernas del joven.  
Asustado, solo pude hacer lo único que mi mente pudo pensar al tener a tal criatura enfrente mío.

...

Acerque mi mano a aquellas alas y comencé a tocarlas para comprobar si de verdad eran reales, la cola comenzó a moverse inquieta, pero no le tome mucha importancia, solo podía tocar aquellas alas negras, tenía un ángel en mi cama, no iba a desaprovechar está oportunidad en poder tocar tales alas gigantes.

Lo único que no se fijaba el joven Malfoy, era que el joven dueño de las alas y la cola había despertado, pero no podía hacer nada en absoluto por los movimientos de aquellas manos hacían sobre sus alas. Sin poder aguantarlo más el joven en la cama comenzó a gemir por las sensaciones de ser tocado en aquellas zonas de sus alas.

Sobresaltado solté las alas negras del joven, y observé el rostro del que se encontraba en la cama. Oh... Valla, la visión que tenía presente era demasiado erótica, el joven en la cama estaba con la boca abierta tratando de calmar los jadeos, este tenía un pequeño hilo de saliva cayendo de la comisura de los labios. No paraba de temblar y la cola anteriormente inquieta estaba enrollada tapando lo que suponía era una erección en la entrepierna del joven.

-M-Malfoy... MALFOY ESTÚPIDO- el joven en la cama le había gritado a todo pulmón, casi dejándolo sordo.

-No séquién eres, ni qué es lo que eres, pero a mí nadie me grita- ahora estaba enojado, quien se creía está criatura a gritarle a él, un Malfoy, esto no se lo iba a aguantar a nadie.

-YO TE GRITO CUANTO YO QUIERO IMBÉCIL. AHORA DIME DONDE ESTA MI COLLAR Y ¿QUIEN MIERDA TE DIO PERMISO PARA SACARLO? - El cabello largo del joven que se encontraba en la cama cambio de color a uno rojo intenso como también sus ojos. Un poco intimidado le entregue el collar que lo tomó de un tirón y se lo volvió a colocar. Ante mis incrédulos ojos observe cómo la criatura tomaba la apariencia de Potter, desapareciendo aquellas extremidades.

Pasando mi mano por la espalda de aquel que está en mi cama comprobé que estas habían desaparecido en su totalidad.

-Que horrible, la idea era esconder mi verdadera apariencia y mi enemigo de la escuela es justamente quien lo descubre- El chico en la cama se lamentaba, hablando monótonamente, en susurros altos.

-|Primero que nada dime ¿Eres Potter? O ¿Una criatura que se está haciendo pasar por él? |- inconscientemente use mi voz de Alfa, dándole una orden a quien ahora había parado de susurrar y me observaba con el ceño fruncido.

El que se encontraba en la cama soltó un suspiro, observando cansado hacia mi persona, como si explicarme fuera una misión difícil. Sentía una vena marcada en mi frente, esto me estaba enfureciendo.

-Malfoy, obviamente soy Harry Potter, pero mi apariencia cambio en su totalidad al llegarme mi herencia de Criatura, provocando que muchos hechizos que tenía puestos se desbloquearan un poco pero no completamente - Siempre sospeche de las cosas que pasaban alrededor de Potter, pero esto superaba en demasía las teorías que había formulado.

-Entonces ¿Qué es lo que eres en realidad? - Ahora estaba más calmado, podía tener una conversación civilizada con mi enemigo de la escuela.

-Lamentablemente tendré que explicarte ya que ya viste mi verdadera forma... Aunque más que verlo tuviste el descaro de manosear mis alas - Ante tal afirmación sentí mis mejillas arder, esto era incómodo.

Potter soltó un suspiro y comenzó a explicarme todo lo que le había ocurrido desde que le llegó su herencia y su celo. Me impresione demasiado al saber que Harry Potter, el Niño-que-vivió, aquel que ha derrotado al mago oscuro, Lord Voldemort, ALFA reconocido como el más poderoso... Era un Omega, y no sólo eso sino uno Perfecto. Decían que esa clase de Omegas estaban extintos, al igual que aquella Criatura que en este momento Potter tenía.

Una vez Potter termino de explicarme todo, yo estaba con la boca abierta, esto era irreal, pero una sonrisa aflora en mis labios por lo último mencionado.

-Te lo dije, elige bien tus amistades, y mírate ahora descubriendo que aquellos en los que confiaste te han estado manipulando. No, no sólo eso, sino que te han estado robando, y eso ya es grave- ahora Potter se debe dar cuenta de sus errores, y ahora estaba pasando por las consecuencias.

-Si lo sé... Me equivoque y ahora tengo que afrontar esto- el joven en la cama bajó la cabeza. Era obvio que aquella traición le había afectado.

Tal y como decía mi madre hay que tratar a los Omegas con delicadeza, ya que son muy sensibles. Soltando un suspiro levante mi mano en su dirección, cosa que llamó su atención haciendo que levantara su cabeza mostrando unos ojos con lágrimas en ellos. Un poco avergonzado volteo la cabeza a otro lado para esconder mi propio sonrojo.

-Se que ya me rechazaste la primera vez... Pero no pierdo nada en intentar.  
¿Potter quieres ser mi amigo? - estaba muy sonrojado, era vergonzoso preguntar esa clase de cosas. Una suave risa llamó mi atención, ese Potter se estaba riendo de mi buena voluntad de ayudarlo. Iba a quejarme, pero unos brazos me rodearon, y un peso encima hizo que caernos al suelo.

-Si quiero ser tu amigo Draco. Gracias- Potter y yo estábamos en el suelo, él abrazándome, y bueno yo con dolor de espalda, el golpe había dolido.

En eso Potter se levantó, ayudándome a mí en el proceso. Una vez de pie Potter comenzó a ver a su alrededor con curiosidad hasta que su mirada se posó en mí.

-Ahora que lo pienso ¿Dónde estamos? - Potter me observaba con curiosidad y yo me fije que lo más probable es que reaccionara de mala manera, ya que lo había traído a mi mansión sin su consentimiento, aunque mi padre no estaba ya que el Lord convocó una reunión de último momento para saber sobre si alguno de sus seguidores conocía la razón, que provocó aquel temblor en el Callejón Diagon. Y mi madre había ido a una reunión con otras mujeres sangre pura para hablar sobre compromisos. Ella quería que me emparejaba con una omega de buena familia, es más, tenía a Pansy y Andrómeda como futuras pretendientes. Lamentablemente yo ya tenía a un Omega en la mira, que iba a hacer que cayera en mis manos.

Volviendo a ver a Potter le dije lo que paso después de desmayarse, que no fue mucho, pero fue suficiente para que los colores del rostro de Po... digo Harry, ya que ahora somos amigos, se fueran.

\- Me dirías que hora es. Por favor- Ahora estaba un poco preocupado, Harry había comenzado a temblar. Una vez le dije la hora sus ojos se abrieron desorbitados.

⇝⋘ϟΩℋΩϟ⋙⇜

Esto era malo. Ahora ya no eran 15 minutos de atraso sino una hora con 7 minutos. Tía Petunia debe de estar en extremo preocupada, apuesto a que debe estar pensando que algún Alfa me violo al terminar el efecto de la colonia. Debía volver al Callejón Diagon lo más pronto posible.

\- Draco necesito que me vayas a dejar al Callejón Diagon en este momento. Alguien tenía que ir a buscarme hace una hora atrás y debe estar muy preocupada - Draco me observó con seriedad, y tomándome de la cintura nos Apareció en el Caldero Chorreante...

Mala idea. Una vez sentí mis pies en el suelo, todas las personas que estaba en el Caldero voltearon a vernos, para proceder a quedar con la boca abierta. En acto de reflejo tome la mano de Draco y salí del establecimiento buscando con la vista el auto de Petunia, que estaba al otro lado de la calle. Con Draco caminamos hasta el auto encontrando a Tía Petunia, que al verme se bajó del auto y me abrazo.

-Estaba muy preocupada- Fue lo que dijo una vez se separó de mí. Yo solo hice un gesto de disculpa y volteé hacia Draco para acercarme a él.

-Espero estar en contacto contigo... Amigo- Estaba un poco sonrojado, pero muy feliz. Ahora sí podía afirmar que tenía un verdadero amigo.

\- Claro. Ahora ya no te podrás deshacer tan fácilmente de mi- Yo solo pude sonreír, me alegraba tener un amigo tan carismático.

\- Y cómo lo vas a hacer con todos los que estaban en el Caldero. No quiero estar en primera plana mañana porque me vieron Aparecer con Malfoy. -

\- Tranquilo. Apenas salimos yo conjure un Confundus a todos los que estaban dentro- Dijo des preocupadamente Malfoy. Con eso dicho me despedí de él, que respondió haciendo un gesto afirmativo para dar vuelta, y desaparecer después de sacar su varita. Petunia no había visto nada, ya que había entrado al auto haciéndolo prender. Una vez listo subí al auto en el que nos tardamos unos minutos en llegar, en el cual me dedique a explicarle todo lo que había pasado, y que no tenía que preocuparse por mi aroma ya que ya había conseguido una manera de hacerlo imperceptible, también le avise que pensaba irme de su casa para ir a vivir a una de las mansiones que salían en el papel de la herencia, es más, ya tenía pensado a cual mansión me iría a vivir, ella solo pudo comenzar a explicarme sobre las necesidades e obligaciones que tenía que cumplir al vivir solo, y eso fue lo que conversamos en todo el trayecto.

Una vez en el lugar entre en mi habitación, dejándome caer en la cama. Este había sido un día muy difícil, pero no me podía imaginar cómo sería cuando entrara a Hogwarts. Con eso quedé profundamente dormido. Tenía el presentimiento que en estos dos días antes de entrar a Hogwarts ocurrirían muchas cosas que no sabía si serían buenas o malas, sin embargo, sentía que algo muy importante se me había olvidado. Bueno mañana en la mañana tal vez me acuerde.


	7. Mi nuevo hogar

Me había levantado de un salto al recordar que tenía que avisarle a Sirius y Remus sobre mi herencia, y claro, todo lo que me había pasado. Saliendo de la cama me tome unos 15 minutos arreglarme y bajar a desayunar. Petunia ya había preparado el desayuno para los dos, en este tiempo Vernon y Dudley han estado saliendo más seguido, pero ahora que me acuerdo Dudley a estado más apartado de mi por el accidente con los dementores. Comencé a comer de aquel delicioso panqueque, con crema en la cima, y manjar entre cada capa de aquella masa dulce.

Una vez terminado el desayuno volteé a ver a Tía Petunia que se encontraba lavando unos trastes. Ella volteo hacia mi, y yo le hice una señal para que se acercara, una vez enfrente mío comencé a explicarle que tenía pensado irme en una hora más, ya que mañana entraba a Hogwarts, y si no hacía todo esto antes de que tuviera que encontrarme con todos esos mentirosos, se me amontonaba todo.

Ella solo asintió, diciendo que recordará todo lo que me había dicho anoche en el auto, que era lo de mis obligaciones y deberes que tenía que cumplir al vivir solo. Levantando la mesa, me dirigí a mi habitación y escribí tres cartas, una para Sirius, otra para Remus y la última para Draco. Se las pase a mi querida Hedwig, avisando que apenas terminara de entregarlas que se dirigiera a StacPollaidh. Una vez ella se marchó por la ventana ahora libre de palos, comencé a arreglar mis cosas. Si era honesto no extrañaría nada de esta casa, aun cuando tía Petunia se disculpó tengo malos recuerdos de este lugar. Una vez todo guardado, encogí el baúl y lo guardé en mi bolsillo del abrigo.

Ya listo, me despedí de tía Petunia y salí de la casa. Caminando unas cuadras me detuve en una calle y sacando mi varita llamé al Autobús Noctámbulo que a los segundos apareció enfrente.

Estaba usando una capucha para que no reconozcan mi rostro. Me subí al autobús siendo recibido por el encargado, quien pregunto la dirección a donde me dirigía, me senté antes de que partiera, ya que Ernie; el conductor, iba a una velocidad realmente sorprendente. Pasaron unos minutos y el Autobús se detuvo, y el encargado aviso a los pasajeros, que no eran muchos, que nos encontrábamos en el Caldero Chorreante. Le entregue unos galeones al encargado y baje del Autobús.

Ahora lo que tenía que hacer era descubrir cómo obtener un traslador. Entre al Caldero Chorreante, y como en la anterior vez no había ningún Omega, a excepción de mí, solo había Alfas y Betas. Fui hacia la parte trasera encontrando la pared de ladrillos conocida por ser la entrada al Callejón Diagon, tocando con la varita unos ladrillos en específico procedí a entrar al Callejón, que estaba peor que ayer. La gente entraba y salía de las tiendas, algunas se amontonadas en la calle y otras se dirigían a Gringotts.

Comencé a avanzar entre la gente buscando alguna tienda que podría ser de ayuda, justo cuando pasaba enfrente de Flourish&Blott's apareció una tienda que decía claramente Instrumentos Mágicos. Entrando en la tienda observe Pensaderos, frascos y muchas otras cosas de procedencia mágica.

-Bienvenido joven, aquí podrá encontrar todos aquellos objetos que necesite o podemos colocarle algunos hechizos que desees, como de protección, o para modificar- el dueño estaba detrás del mostrador observando con una radiante sonrisa. Un poco incómodo avance hacia el mostrador quedando enfrente de aquel hombre que tenía una actitud casi tan rara como Ollivander.

-Estoy en busca de un traslador, que me pueda llevar a un lugar que deseo- Su sonrisa se extendió más, como si lo que yo acababa de decir fuera la mejor noticia.

-Esos son los que más hacemos. Lo único que tiene que hacer usted es decir donde desea ir y el objeto que quiere usar como traslador- el encargado se dio vuelta abriendo unos cajones hechizados con ampliamento y de uno de esos sacó una gran caja que dejó enfrente mío, abriendo la tapa observe como dentro esta había muchos objetos de toda clase.

-Elija uno de estos objetos para que se convierta en su Traslador. Por cierto ¿Dónde desea ir? - Observando los objetos un reloj de diseño de serpientes entrecruzadas llamó mi atención, en el mundo mágico no se suele llevar relojes de mano ya que con solo un Tempus sabemos la hora, por lo que los relojes de mano solo eran de decoración a menos claro que están hechizados. Tomando el reloj se lo entregue al encargado.

-Me gustaría que este reloj sea mi Traslador y el lugar al que quiero ir es Stac Pollaidh- el encargado tomó el reloj y con varita en mano se dirigió a la parte de atrás. Yo me quedé observando la tienda, había dicho el encargado que se iba a tardar uno 5 minutos, ya que para encontrar el lugar se necesitaba un hechizo especial que muestra la imagen del lugar y las coordenadas.

Observe los objetos que había en la tienda, todos eran de preferencia mágicos, alguno que otro muggle hechizado. La puerta de la tienda fue abierta y de esta pasó nada más y nada menos que Draco. Este observó los alrededores y cuando su mirada cayó en mí una sonrisa verdadera apareció en los labios del Alfa, quien avanzó hacia mí (obviamente desbordando elegancia).

-En tu carta decía que ibas a estar en el Callejón, pero no especificaste, sabes lo difícil que fue encontrarte, afuera está que revienta de magos comprando materiales para sus hijos. Y los olores tan desagradables de algunos se mezclan con otros que son aún peor, no entiendo por qué has venido a comprar hoy justamente, yo compro mis materiales una semana antes, y ni siquiera salgo de mi hogar, la pido por correo-Draco ahora estaba enfrente mío con una expresión de total desagrado e indignación. Yo solo solté una risa por la actitud tan infantil de mi ahora mejor amigo. El encargado justo llegó con su sonrisa igual de radiante que antes para dejar el reloj de mano en el mostrador. Acercándome nuevamente con Draco siguiéndome, apenas estuve enfrente el encargado comenzó a darme instrucciones de cómo usarlo, lo que me sorprendió más fue que sólo tenía que presionar el botón que normalmente se usa para cambiar la hora, ahora era para poder activarlo, no había que siquiera apuntarlo con la varita, o gritar el lugar donde quería, solo era presionar un botón.

-Entonces... ¿Cuánto por todo esto? - Pregunté colocando el reloj en mi muñeca.

-En total son... Unos 6 galeones- abriendo la bolsa que me dieron en Gringotts saque la cantidad exacta que me pedía pasándosela. El encargado tomó el dinero y se despidió con esa sonrisa igual de extraña, y misteriosa que la de Ollivanders.

Un poco incómodo tome la mano de Draco y salimos de la tienda de aquel Beta tan raro. Draco miraba curioso el reloj que acababa de comprar, por lo que seguimos caminando entre la gente que obviamente volteaba a ver a Draco quien llama demasiado la atención, además de que es un Alfa muy atractivo y más de un Omega (mayormente mujeres) se acercaban con la intención de coquetear. Todavía tapado con mi capa, mi rostro era irreconocible por lo que decidí hacer algo para alejar a esas asquerosas Omegas en celo de mi ahora nuevo mejor amigo, con un poco de valor rodee el brazo de Draco con mi cuerpo y me pegue a él, quien al ver mi acción sólo pudo soltar una pequeña risa.

-Estos Omegas se ven tan desesperados por pareja que a veces actúan como putas queriendo sexo con el primer Alfa guapo que encuentran- dije despectivo, en serio que me molestaba esa maldita actitud. Si querían siquiera acercarse a mi mejor amigo debían pasar un montón de pruebas y ganarse mi reconocimiento. Entonces la imagen de Neville apareció en mi mente. Neville era un Omega muy tímido, pero era muy puro y amable, ahora que lo pienso sería la perfecta pareja de Draco, este sí que necesitaba a alguien como Neville bajándole los humos y estando siempre a su lado.

-Draco... ¿Tú ya tienes a alguien especial en mente como tu pareja? o ¿no has encontrado a nadie todavía? - Draco contrario a lo que creía, se sonrojo hasta las orejas y volteo la mirada avergonzado, señal clara de que ya tenía a alguien en mente, una sonrisa gatuna apareció en mis labios (como la de él gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas), esto sí que iba a ser entretenido. Llegamos al Callejón Knockturn.

-Bueno Draco, ahora que estoy más informado de tu situación de pareja. Tengo que decirte que en este momento me dirijo a mi nuevo hogar y lamento decirte que tú no puedes venir conmigo- en un principio había empezado juguetón para así molestar a Draco, pero después me puse muy serio ya que este era un tema importante.

-No te preocupas, había venido aquí para verificar que todo tu plan del Traslador saliera bien, y como funcionó es momento de irme, espero verte mañana en el tren para sentarnos juntos. ¿Okey? - dijo Draco extendiendo la mano, yo asentí y estreché la mano con él. Después Draco se fue dejándome solo en el Callejón Knockturn, mire a mi alrededor y concentré mi magia para ver si nadie me estaba cerca, una vez comprobado presione el botón del reloj y sentí ese tirón en mi ombligo y todo a mi alrededor daba vueltas.

⇝⋘ϟΩℋΩϟ⋙⇜

Sentí mis pies aterrizar en el suelo, pero no por mucho tiempo ya que no pude mantener el equilibrio y caí en el... ¿Cemento? Levantándome observe como estaba en centro de un gran salón en el que había muchas flores, raíces y muebles que se veían extremadamente caros, parecían hechos de los materiales más preciosos del mundo mágico. Avance hasta un armario que había llamado mi atención, parecía hecho de oro blanco con unas piedras negras muy extrañas incrustadas en las orillas. Cuando estaba a punto de abrir el armario la única puerta del salón, que era una muy grande, se abrió estruendosamente provocando que retrocediera y sacará mi varita.

\- ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Como entraste a este lugar? - creo que debo estar soñando porque lo que estoy viendo en este momento es lo más raro que haya visto, y eso que he visto muchas cosas. Enfrente mío había un centauro de gran tamaño que estaba usando una armadura de diamante, apuntando con una lanza. Se supone que los centauros odian las cosas humanas, pero eso definitivamente es una armadura y lo que tiene, un arma. Pero otra cosa era la apariencia del centauro, este era de cabello rubio oscuro, al igual que su pelaje en su mitad caballo, su cabello era tan largo, y tenía unos ojos de color café que me observaban con desconfianza.

-RESPONDE MIS PREGUNTAS HUMANO- ahora la lanza estaba en mi garganta haciendo una pequeña presión, de lo distraído no me había dado cuenta que el centauro enfrente mío era un Alfa. Y uno muy impaciente, cosa que me molesta de sobremanera.

-Con quién crees que estás hablando, simple centauro. Y el que debería hacer las preguntas soy yo, así que responde tú primero ¿Qué haces en MI casa? (NA: digamos casa, pero es un castillo)- el centauro me miró perpleja, pero su expresión cambió a una de total furia, y levantando la lanza dispuesta a atravesarme con ella, pero una mano la detuvo. Yo no había logrado moverme de mi posición ya que aquella maldita centauro había usado su voz de Alfa, me había gritado quieto y como no me pude oponer no logre mover ni un músculo, no voy a perdonaría jamás a esa maldita. Abriendo los párpados, que había cerrado esperando el golpe observe como otro centauro sostenía la lanza con una mano, esta se veía más grande que la que me había atacado, y era totalmente blanca; su cabello, su piel, su pelaje y sus ojos que sorprendentemente no tenían pupilas, eran totalmente blanco, y tenía una expresión firme y estricta.

La centauro que me había atacado bajó el arma y se arrodilló, bajando la cabeza en muestra de sumisión. Estaba paralizado, esta era una escena que no se veía todos los días. La centauro blanco se volteo a observarme, su mirada era tan penetrante que me ponía muy nervioso pero en ningún momento bajé la mirada, puede que sea un Omega pero no pienso rebajarme ante nadie. La centauro después de lo que parecieron horas mirándome, sonrió.

-Por fin has llegado. Por muchos años creí que ya no quedaban más herederos, y que este lugar iba quedarse abandonado hasta que las paredes no se pudieran sostener- La voz de la centauro era tan angelical que hizo que me relajara. Parece que ella sí conoce a los dueños de este castillo, los Peverell.

-Ven acompañarme a la sala principal, hay te presentare a todas las criaturas que sirven a la familia Peverell- dijo acercándose y tomando mi mano, pero antes de salir volteo a la centauro que seguía arrodillada en el suelo con la cabeza agachada. -Después hablaremos de tu castigo Reilla- y con eso dicho nos retiramos del salón. Avanzamos por pasillos bellamente decorados con muchas puertas y pinturas de paisajes, no había visto ningún retrato familiar o de personas.

No detuvimos enfrente de una gran puerta con Runas en todas las orillas, esta era una puerta muy gruesa echa de un material Negro que no sabía identificar.

-Es obsidiana, heredero- dijo la centauro abriendo la puerta dejando ver así un salón más grande que el anterior, y más hermoso, se le podría decir. Este no tenía muebles, ni retratos, ni siquiera suelo de cemento, encendidas solo había pasto, flores, rocas por todos lados y el pequeño estanque que había entre las rocas. Aquel lugar parecía a esos escenarios de cuentos de hadas, pero lo que le daba el aspecto ancestral eran aquellas ventanas en la parte de arriba que iluminaban con rayos de luz todo aquel ambiente.

(NA: bueno aquí en esta pagina no se puede poner imágenes, bueno se puede pero es muy complejo asi que solo sera con la descripción. disculpen los inconvenientes)

-Para comprobar que eres el verdadero heredero tienes que entrar al estanque y esperar a que la magia del Castillo te reconozca como su nuevo dueño, al igual que todos nosotros- asombrado observe como de detrás de rocas salían criaturas mágicas, dos grandes basiliscos, dos fénix, uno blanco que se posaba sobre una de las ramas más altas colgando del techo, y el otro Negro camuflado en las sombras del techo, cinco Gárgolas que se levantaron de entre las piedras dónde estaban camufladas, mostrando algunas forma de mitad humano, mitad animal.

Comencé a caminar hacia el estanque que de lejos se veía pequeño, pero mientras más me acercaba más se expandía, parecía ser profundo, pero sólo si llegaba más lejos dentro del lago. Desconfiaba un poco de todo esto, pero ya estaba aquí, ya había decidido hacer de este lugar mi hogar, no podía echarme para atrás.

-Tienes que quitarte la ropa y ese collar extraño, pero poderoso que tienes en el cuello- dijo la centauro, mientras me entregaba una tela blanca, al voltear observó que ahora, desde la puerta por la que había entrado ahora habían llegado cuatro unicornios, seis pegasos y ocho Thestrals. Esto cada vez de hacía más raro, aunque mi vida nunca fue algo normal así que creo que no debería sorprenderme por esta clase de cosas.

-Antes de empezar con esta clase de ritual, ¿Me podrías decir tu nombre? - le pregunté a la centauro que me había acompañado hasta este salón extraño.

-Mi nombre es Helga, se que es muy simple pero la señora Peverell, madre de Ignotus, Antioch y Cadmus, me puso este nombre cuando apenas era un potrillo y estoy orgullosa de tener este nombre- dijo la centauro con una gran sonrisa y una mirada de nostalgia y orgullo.

Contento de saber el nombre de quien le había salvado, me quite lo que llevaba puesto y me coloque la tela que me entregaron, era igual a la que me dieron en Gringotts, una vez listo me dirigí hacia el estanque, listo para entrar, pero Helga me detuvo antes de entrar.

-Tienes que sacarte ese collar, está obstruyendo que el ritual de herencia se realice- dijo Helga con su mano sosteniendo mi brazo, para que no entrará al agua. No estaba seguro si debía sacarme el collar, había muchas criaturas aquí que eran Alfas, y no me gustaría que me atacarán con tal de obtener que sea su saco de bebés. Estaba tan dudoso, y sentía un miedo de ser violado que no me di cuenta que mi magia empezaba a prepararse para atacar a cualquiera que se acercara. Una mano sujetó con fuerza mi hombro devolviéndome a la realidad.

-No te preocupes heredero, yo soy una Omega y soy quien está a cargo de liderar a todas las criaturas que hay en este castillo, no tienes que preocuparte de que alguien te haga algo, heredero- dijo Helga con una mirada seria, y que logró transmitir la suficiente confianza para que dejara de preocuparme.

Soltando un suspiro, tomé el collar y desarmando la parte de atrás, me quite el collar, sentí como mi cuerpo volvía a su forma original, apenas estuve totalmente listo voltee para agradecer a Helga, pero ella al igual que las otras criaturas estaban arrodilladas con la cabeza agachada.

-Nunca imagine que el heredero, era un descendiente de los antiguos guardianes del mundo mágico- ahora si que no entiendo nada, ignorando a las criaturas arrodilladas a mi alrededor entre en el estanque, que comenzó a brillar una vez que estuve sumergido hasta el cuello, en mi mano dónde se encontraba el anillo Peverell (que me había puesto por si se necesitaba para poder entrar al castillo), comenzó a brillar hasta que pude verlo con claridad y este había cambiado de forma, ahora ya no era aquella piedra blanca con el fondo de las tres reliquias de la muerte, ahora era una calavera con la boca abierta dónde estaba el signo de las reliquias de la muerte.

-Fuiste aceptado, de ahora en adelante todos nosotros le servimos a usted...-

-Harry, mi nombre es Harry Potter –


	8. Espera…¡¡¿QUÉ?!!

Esto no podía estarme pasando, porque siempre estás clase de cosas me ocurren solo a mí. Observé con terror aquella montaña y luego a Helga. Por qué las cosas tuvieron que terminar así.

+Flashback+

-Muy bien amo Harry, nosotros lo guiaremos a través del castillo- Helga ya me había entregado mi ropa y ahora me encontraba caminando a través de los pasillos que anteriormente habíamos atravesado, estos eran tan largos, pero no tenían ni una sola puerta, solo la del inicio que es donde estaba esa centauro que intento matarme y el final que era donde realice el ritual. Las criaturas que estuvieron en el ritual o lo que sea que hice halla en el lago, se encontraban siguiéndonos lo que hacía que me sintiera un poco incómodo, en especial por aquellas Gárgolas y su mirada penetrante en mi espalda.

Inconscientemente comenzar a caminar más rápido hasta llegar al lado de Helga. Entonces nos detuvimos en una puerta gigante, eran de esas en las que podría entrar Hagrid sin dificultades, y que está sea más grande. La puerta tenía un dibujo que nunca había visto, era este símbolo: "Ω", aunque está antes no estaba, volteando observé cómo había otra con otro símbolo: " α" era como una "a" pequeña pero distinta. Las criaturas que nos seguían se detuvieron a nuestro alrededor y algunas entraron a la puerta con el símbolo que se parece a una "a", los otros solo se quedaron observándonos.

-Harry, el castillo a cambiando con respecto a tu comodidad y acaba de hacer una división entre Alfas y Omegas para que tú te sientas cómodo en tu nuevo hogar, cuando logres acostumbrarte a estar con ambos al mismo tiempo el castillo volverá a su forma original- Helga había abierto la gran puerta dejando ver una hermosa vista.

(N/A: Les pido que se imaginen una mesa en el centro, pequeña de color blanco, con sillones blancos y encima de la mesa un set de Vajilla de Porcelana)

Todo era blanco con unos candelabros muy elegantes colgando, asombrado observé todo a mi alrededor, todo parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas, pero qué cosas digo si las hadas si existen en el mundo mágico. Helga camino (o bueno, se le dice "paso" al caminar de los caballos) hasta la mesa que se encontraba en el centro; también blanca, rodeada de sillones blancos y grandes. Con elegancia tal de una reina, Helga se ¿Sentó? En un sillón, ya que no sabía como decirle a la forma en que estaba Helga sobre el sillón, y no quería decir que estaba postrada ya que no lo estaba. Las criaturas que antes nos seguían fueron saliendo por las puertas que se encontraban a nuestro alrededor, había como dos por cada lado, a excepción de la puerta por la que entramos, y entonces me quedé solo con Helga.

-Muy bien Harry, ahora me gustaría que me contarás todo sobre ti, y tu vida. Mi deber como última dama de honor de la familia Peverell, es el de probarte y ver la medida de tu sabiduría y modales. Cómo dije anteriormente, todo lo que se de actitud, modales y conocimientos de magia me fue enseñado por la mismísima madre de Ignotus y sus hermanos Peverell. Así que... Dime ¿Quién eres? Y no me refiero a solamente tu descripción sino lo que sientes, lo que has vivido, lo que has aprendido, tus ideales, quienes son tus amigos, tu familia, quién te gusta y todo lo que conlleva a Harry James Potter Evans Black Peverell-

No sabía qué hacer, responderle todo aquello a alguien que apenas conozco es complicado, pero la mirada que me transmitía Helga era de total confianza, era de aquellas en las que podías sentir que si dejabas tu vida en sus manos estarías a salvó. Tomando una bocanada de aire y soltándola en un suspiro, miré fijamente a Helga con determinación y abrí mi boca, apenas la primera palabra salió no pude detenerme más.

Le conté absolutamente todo, mis aventuras, como me sentí con ellas, mis amigos, los engaños, la muerte de Cedric, Gringotts, mis herencias, mi condición sobre el tema de Omegas, Alfas y Betas, mi nuevo mejor amigo Draco, el extraño olor que encontré en el Callejón Diagon, y como me sentí con respecto a él, le conté de Sirius, mi padrino, de Remus y mi familia. Cuando llegué hasta lo que me ha pasado en estos 4 días no pude evitar que las lágrimas y el dolor que había escondido desde que me enteré de todo, salieran. Helga me consoló hasta que terminaron mis lágrimas, una vez ya calmado observé cómo Helga se levantaba y salía por la puerta por donde entramos, pasmado me quedé mirando aquella puerta por la que Helga había salido, pasaron segundos, minutos, no sé en realidad, solo sé que Helga se tardaba mucho tiempo en volver. Cansado de observar la puerta me acerque a la mesa en donde se encontraban bandejas llenas de galletas y pasteles, la tentación era demasiada, mire hacia los lados, era el único en la sala, volví a observar los dulces e inevitablemente saque galletas y comencé a devorar todo lo de las bandejas, tenía mucha hambre, los rituales son agotadores.

Seguía devorando todos los dulces de las bandejas, hasta que la puerta por la que salió Helga se abrió bruscamente mostrando baúles de todos los colores entrando, en realidad flotando hasta detenerse en el centro. Siguió así hasta que en el centro del salón ya había una gran montaña de baúles amontonados. Helga entro detrás de todos esos baúles cerrando la puerta, y observando me con seriedad.

-Harry James Potter Evans Black Peverell, ahora, en este mismo instante comenzaremos tus clases de etiqueta, estudio de magia, idiomas, combate, magia elemental, culturas mágicas, criaturas mágicas, magia mental, magia de los arcanos, y además entrenaremos tus habilidades de Necromante, Metamorfomago, y de tus habilidades como el último y único Auridius negro, no saldrás del castillo hasta que hallas terminado de aprender todo lo que está en eso 70 baúles –

-Espera... ¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!, ¡Pero yo mañana tengo que ir a Hogwarts! -esto era malo, muy malo, no podía quedarme aquí, iba a volver a replicar, pero la mirada que me dedico Helga me dejó de piedra, era aquella mirada que no recibe un no por respuesta.

-Ya lo decidí Harry, no saldrás de aquí hasta cuándo aprendas todo lo de los baúles y lo que te acabo de decir, y demostraras ser un digno heredero Peverell. Yo misma me encargaré de enseñarte todo- y en ese momento lo supe, había perdido el control de todo.

+Fin Flashback+

Ahora lo sabía, de aquí no saldría, y por la mirada que me dirigía Helga un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

-Ah, y por cierto Harry, de ahora en adelante tienes que referirte a mi como Miss Helga. Cualquier error en estos meses, oh bueno, el tiempo que te tardes en aprender, será castigado con horas de etiqueta de lo más difíciles. Así que espero que no me decepciones- Hel- digo Miss Helga tenía una sonrisa que me provocó un terror.

Adiós mundo cruel, el mundo mágico en este momento acaba de perder a su "héroe". Qué en paz descanse.

|Salto del tiempo|

|En otro lugar|

El maldito de Potter no se había presentado en Hogwarts. Esto era el colmo, ahora que he recuperado mi verdadero cuerpo y (aunque odio admitirlo) más conciencia, ya que antes había caído en la locura a causa de crear tantos Horrocrux. Pero ahora había planeado un plan para engañar a Potter y guiarlo a una trampa, pero el maldito mocoso decide desaparecer de la existencia, he enviado a todos mis seguidores a encontrarlo y traerlo ante mí, pero no ha habido avance en estos 4 meses. Pero lo que hace que está desaparición no tenga sentido es que la Orden de Pavos Quemados, también ha estado buscando al niño de oro, o eso es lo que me ha contado mi espía, Snape. Algunos de mis seguidores, con hijos en Hogwarts me han informado que la Pasa-Come-Limones-Muchos-Nombres les dijo a los alumnos que Potter se encontraba en un entrenamiento.

En este momento me encontraba en mi oficina de la mansión de mi padre leyendo los informes de mis seguidores ubicados en ciertos países alrededor del mundo. Nagini se había ido a cazar algunos ratones alrededor, por lo que puedo tener un momento de paz en esta mansión. Aburrido decidí salir al Callejón Knockturn, la última vez no logré terminar mis trámites a causa del temblor, y luego de eso tuve que encargarme de Cruciar a muchos de mis seguidores al no reconocerme y faltarme al respeto solo por mi apariencia joven.

Me aparecí directamente en el Callejón Knockturn, dirigiéndome hacia Borgin y Burkes, pero a mitad de camino sentí como alguien me seguía, como todo Slytherin no mostré expresión alguna y avance con total naturalidad hasta Borgin y Burkes. Entrando, camine hasta el mostrador, con una expresión neutra. Apenas el dueño me reconoció el terror fue evidente, no paraba de temblar y soltaba un asqueroso olor a terror, ese Alfa de aspecto y olor era desagradable.

Entonces la puerta de la tienda se volvió a abrir, dejando ver a una persona con una capa de color verde pino que le llegaba hasta los pies logrando tapar absolutamente todo el cuerpo, además que tenía una capucha que tapaba la mitad de su rostro, solo se alcanzaba a ver unos labios gruesos de un tono rosado natural. Por la contextura de lo que se alcanzaba a ver del rostro podría suponer que es una mujer, o un Omega, o incluso las dos cosas.

La persona avanzó hasta unos de los estantes y tomo un libro, que de lo que alcancé a ver es que tenía una cubierta de cuero negro, y grabado con un tinte plateado y letras curvas, pero no logré ver el nombre del libro. La persona empezó a caminar hacia donde me encontraba yo y el dueño, pareciera como si ni siquiera tocará el suelo, ya que la capa que usaba solo se arrastraba, ondulante tapando en su totalidad a la persona. Cuando está ya se encontraba a mi lado me di cuenta de lo bajo que era, yo era como dos cabezas más alto que él. El libro que llevaba en la mano lo dejo encima del mostrador, en eso pude ver claramente el nombre: "Al otro lado de la vida, donde la muerte no puede llegar" "El mundo Astral, Necromancia". Decir que estaba asombrado era poco, hace mucho que no veo a un mago estudiando Necromancia, era una rama de la Magia Oscura muy profunda, que conllevaba sacrificios de sangre y el contacto con los muertos. Ninguno de mis mortífagos estudiaba está rama por el miedo de terminar atrapados entre la vida y la muerte, cosa que para muchos es muy aterradora. Estaba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos sobre lo inútiles que eran mis seguidores que no logré ver como la persona pagaba por su libro y lo tomaba, dándose vuelta para marcharse. Apenas vi cómo se alejaba un impulso hizo que agarrara a la persona pegándola a mí. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo, y puedo apostar a que a la persona que tenía en mis brazos también, pero antes de que lograra separarme para disculparme por mi imprudencia una explosión ocurrió a nuestro alrededor mientras éramos rodeados por una luz dorada. Observé cómo aquella capucha se levantaba un poco para dejar ver unos ojos verde eléctricos, y mechones largos de un color negro con rojos, aquellos ojos eran del color exacto de la maldición asesina. En eso sentí un ardor en mi mejilla, y un extraño mareo. La persona que estaba enfrente hizo una mueca, que claramente era de dolor, y soltándose de mis brazos, con el libro todavía en la mano salió corriendo por la puerta. No fue necesario que pensara en las consecuencias, o en lo que había pasado, solo hice lo que un Lord Oscuro nunca hace, corrí detrás de ese Omega. Si, ese Omega, por alguna razón sabía que era un hombre. Corrí detrás de él, percibiendo un delicioso olor a chocolate que desprendía del chico. Vi cómo daba vuelta hacia un callejón, al llegar ahí ya no había nadie, solo aquel delicioso olor a chocolate. Avance con la esperanza de encontrar alguna pista, y justo choque con algo en el suelo. Era el libro que el chico había comprado. Tomándolo me di cuenta de que todo el libro olía exactamente como el Omega, era un delicioso olor. Observé el lugar nuevamente con añoranza y una vez convencido de que no volvería a aparecer, me desaparecí del lugar.

Agotado y con una extraña sensación en mi cuerpo, me deje caer en mi cama. Hoy había sido un día muy extraño, y el cansancio no ayudaba a que me dedicará a analizar todo lo que había pasado. Con aquellos hermosos ojos verde eléctricos gravados en mi mente me quede dormido. Pero había un detalle que había olvidado en todo este día, era algo que para mí no es de mucha importancia cuando eres un Mago Oscuro que desea gobernar el mundo mágico. Hoy era mi cumpleaños, 31 de diciembre.

⇝⋘ϟΩℋΩϟ⋙⇜

Desperté con un extraño ardor en mi mejilla, era molesto. Con pereza me levanté de mi cama, no recordaba porque me había ido a acostar tan temprano y todavía más, de porque me dormí con la ropa que usaba ayer, nunca había sido tan descuidado. Estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama cuando de golpe llegaron a mí los recuerdos de lo que pasó ayer en Borgin y Burkes, impaciente me dirigí hacia el baño privado que tenía en mi habitación y fui directo al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía, hay pude ver con claridad lo que provocaba el ardor en mi mejilla, justo debajo del ojo se encontraba un tatuaje de un ala negra expandida.

Me dediqué a analizar todo lo que había pasado y cuando me di cuenta de lo que en verdad paso no pude evitar sentir molestia, esto podría interrumpir en mis planes de conquistar el mundo mágico, además que esta clase de temas nunca fueron agradables para mí, todo lo que había pasado conllevaba claramente a que el Omega con el que me encontré en la tienda era mi pareja destinada, desde joven cada libro que leía jamás lo olvidaba, podía recordar cada palabra escrita en cada hoja de cada libro. Y gracias a mi memoria eidética pude recordar muchos libros que hablaban sobre lo que suele ocurrir cuando encuentras a tu pareja destinada.

Por ahora no le tomaré importancia, cuando halla conquistado el mundo mágico iré a buscar a ese joven de la tienda y lo haré mío.

Con eso en mente Tom Riddle se alistó para otro día, en el cual se dedicaría a tener todos los avances posibles para hacer más próxima su llegada a Gobernador del mundo mágico. Cuando salió del baño ya listo, se detuvo abruptamente al sentir un exquisito aroma, observó hacia todos lados en busca de lo que lo provocaba, hasta que un libro encima de su mueble captó su atención, de ahí provenía el olor, se fue acercando hasta llegar al libro y tomarlo entre sus manos. Era el libro que se le había caído a SU Omega. Al tener el libro en sus manos pudo sentir un poco más fuerte aquel aroma, era... Magnífico, era... Hipnotizante. Uno de los más grandes secretos de Tom Marvolo Riddle, conocido como Lord Voldemort era que tenía una gigantesca obsesión por el chocolate, la causa de esto era que cuando llegó por primera vez al mundo mágico, la primera golosina y el primer alimento que probó en el mundo mágico fue chocolate o mejor dicho una rana de chocolate. Aquel libro que tenía en sus manos desprendía aquel característico aroma que tanto le encantaba.

Estaba tan concentrado disfrutando del aroma que no se dio cuenta que involuntariamente había comenzado a desprender hormonas Alfa, tratando de llamar a su Omega.

—Tom, ¿Qué estás haciendo? — el siseo de su familiar, Nagini lo saco de su ensoñación. Volteando a verla, se dio cuenta que la habitación apestaba a sus propias hormonas, a Nagini no le afectaba porque era su familiar, pero eso no quería decir que fuera menos desagradable.

—Me disculpó, creo que perdí el control — siseó en respuesta, mientras con un movimiento de mano hice que todo el olor desapareciera. Saliendo de mi habitación, con Nagini detrás arrastrándose, me dirigí a mi oficina. Solo porque hallan pasado todos estos sucesos no querría decir que debía dejar mi trabajo de lado. Una vez llegué a ella, me senté en la silla de cuero negro detrás del escritorio, que se encontraba con pergaminos y libros. Pase unas horas leyendo los pergaminos con informes de misiones, otros con información esencial, hasta qué en eso percibí una fragancia muy conocida que iba acercándose cada vez, provocando que su olor se hiciera más fuerte, escuche los golpes en mi puerta indicando que ya había llegado.

-Adelante- dije sin dejar de observar los informes. Lucius entro con pasos rápidos hasta detenerse enfrente y arrodillarse, su olor delataba lo ansioso que se encontraba.

-My Lord, el chico Potter acaba de volver. Mi hijo me mandó una carta redactando que llegó en el desayuno-. Lucius seguía arrodillado, pero yo me encontraba parado observando a la nada, pero una sonrisa que haría temblar a todos mis seguidores sé encontraba plantada en mi rostro.

Sabía que el mocoso tarde o temprano iba a aparecer, solo se estaba escondiendo para ganar tiempo, pero eso no le servirá de nada.


	9. Volviendo a Hogwarts

Hoy 1 de enero, todos los del gran salón en el desayuno pudieron observar con incredulidad como, el niño dorado, el Niño-Que-Vivió, Harry Potter entraba por las puertas del Gran Comedor para ir directamente a sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor al lado del joven Neville Longbottom con total naturalidad. Todos estaban en silencio observando si el niño dorado hacia algo.

Pero el silencio no duro demasiado ya que Dumbledore se levantó de su silla y con un movimiento de mano hizo aparecer todos los alimentos sobre las mesas, y con voz alta les dijo unas extrañas palabras y que disfrutaran la comida. Entonces todos comenzaron a comer y la mayoría a murmurarse entre ellos mirando al niño dorado, en realidad nadie despegaba la mirada de Harry Potter, pero este lo único que hacía era comer sus alimentos en silencio, o bueno, eso fue hasta que dos voces extremadamente molestas se hicieron presente.

-¡¡¡Harry James Potter, en este mismo instante quiero que me des una explicación de porque desapareciste todo el primer semestre y de porque no nos mandaste ninguna carta!!!- grito/exigió Hermione Granger parada apuntándole con el dedo. Ron Weasley también se encontraba parado al lado de su amiga mirándole con una cara de desprecio que no lograba muy bien disimular.

Todos habían volteado la mirada a los dos Gryffindor que se encontraban parados esperando una respuesta de su mencionado "amigo", este no emitió palabra alguna ignorando en su totalidad a los dos que le habían gritado. Al darse cuenta de esto, Granger y Weasley enrojecieron de furia y vergüenza por ser ignorados.

Iban a volver a gritarle a Harry, pero una risa detuvo su reclamo. Y otra vez todos voltearon (N/A: ósea están de aquí a allá con la cabeza, es un buen ejercicio para el cuello :v ) en la dirección de donde provenía la risa, y para sorpresa de todos, el mismísimo Draco Malfoy, uno de los Alfas más codiciados del colegio se encontraba riendo mientras se agarraba unos mechones del cabello para correrlos hacia atrás, un acto que hizo que más de uno se sonrojara por lo atractivo que se veía haciendo eso. Hermione también se sonrojo bajando la mirada, ya que aun cuando era una Beta encontraba muy atractivo al joven Malfoy.

El muy mencionado se levantó de su asiento, y con elegante caminar avanzó hacia la mesa de Gryffindor deteniéndose enfrente de los dos que le habían gritado a Harry.

-Quien se iba a imaginar que la sangre sucia y el traidor de sangre, los muy proclamados mejores amigos del Niño-Que-Vivió, ahora serían ignorados como las viles escorias que son por quién ustedes llaman "mejor amigo". Deberían abrir los ojos, su farsa no podía durar para siempre- lo último dicho lo susurro lo suficientemente bajo para que solo los dos malditos que le hicieron tanto daño a Harry pudieran escucharlo.

Con una mirada de total desprecio hacia esos dos comenzó a reír despectivamente. Y como él era el príncipe de la casa de Slytherin toda su casa le siguió a su risa, burlándose de los dos Gryffindor. Estos dos, rojos de furia y vergüenza, voltearon hacia Harry esperando que los defendiera y desmintiera lo que acababa de decir Malfoy. Pero Harry Potter seguía comiendo, para él era como si nada de lo que hubiese pasado fuera de la mínima importancia. Ambos al ver eso, humillados volvieron a tomar asiento tratando de ignorar las burlas que llegaban de la casa de Slytherin hacia ellos.

Draco que aún se encontraba parado entre las dos mesas, volteó hacia Harry encontrándose con que este lo estaba mirando y cuando cruzaron miradas le guiño un ojo con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.  
Pero casi como si de un imán se tratase volteó hacia la persona que se encontraba al lado de Harry, Neville Longbottom, quién a su vez también lo miraba a él, al conectarse ambas miradas, el Omega se sonrojo a más no poder, terminando por bajar la mirada avergonzado, Draco al contrario solo se sonrojo imperceptiblemente para terminar volviendo a mirar a Harry, quién ahora para terror suyo lo observaba con una sonrisa escalofriante y un extraño brillo en los ojos. Cómo digno, y para nada asustado Slytherin, huyo... Digo, camino elegantemente -a una velocidad mayor de la normal- hacia su puesto en la mesa de Slytherin para continuar con su almuerzo.

Todos volvieron a retomar lo que estaban haciendo, y el Comedor volvió a llenarse de ruido y movimiento. Pero de lo que nadie se percató es que un profesor de pociones se había dado cuenta de la interacción que hubo entre Potter, Longbottom y Draco, cosa que no le agrado en lo absoluto. Por otro lado, un director estaba furioso por dentro al ver a su marioneta presentarse, así como así después de haber desaparecido por 4 meses, y además provocar tal pelea con un inmundo Slytherin, y siquiera mostrar interés en los mejores amigos que le había asignado. Tendría que tomar manos en el asunto, todo tenía que ser exactamente como él quería.

|Un día antes|

-Harry, ¿Ya tienes todo listo para mañana?, ¿Guardaste todos los libros en la biblioteca de tu baúl? Porque recuerda que aun cuando no esté a tu lado no significa que dejaras de estudiar y repasar todo lo que te he enseñado- dijo aquella centauro avanzando hacia su aprendiz y colocando una expresión severa.

Un estremecimiento me recorrió al ver a mi maestra con aquella severa mirada.

-Si, ya está todo listo Miss Helga- Dije lo más firme posible mientras cerraba mi baúl, todos los libros que leí en estos meses están ahí adentro, como también objetos los cuales fui obteniendo a través de mi entrenamiento.

-Excelente, eso hará más rápido la misión que necesito que cumplas- dijo entregándome una hoja, al ver su contenido contemple cómo está tenía una lista de libros.

-Deseo que en tu tiempo en Hogwarts analices bien esos libros, cuando vuelvas te haré una prueba sobre cómo pusiste en práctica lo que entendiste de los libros y lo que entendiste de ellos, y claro, el porqué te hago leer esos libros- dijo para proceder a retirarse.

Suspirando, tome el baúl, encogiéndolo y metiéndolo en uno de mis bolsillos de la túnica. Una vez listo me acerque a la cómoda de la sala en la que me encontraba. Abriendo uno de sus tantos cajones, en específico el primero, adentro se encontraba una cajita la cual tenía los bordes de hilos dorados formando una trenza y en el centro había una cerradura con una forma de alas.

-Me prometí que cuando volviera a Hogwarts todos sabrían quién soy, y las consecuencias de haber jugado conmigo-

Y así con mis cabellos rojos de la furia tomé el collar que estaba en mi cuello donde estaba la llave con forma de las alas con la cual abrí la caja mostrando los anillos de herencia de la familia Black, Potter, Gryffindor y Slytherin, ya que la de la familia Peverell siempre lo llevaba conmigo.

-Qué extraño será volver a usar estas cosas, pero todo por mi pronta venganza-

Colocándome los anillos volví a sentir el cosquilleo correspondiente de cada uno.

-Sería extraño usar un anillo en cada dedo... Mmh voy a tener que usar "eso". Nonia, ven un poco- y un plop sonó justo a mi lado.

\- [¡¡Hola Harry!! Qué raro que me llames]- dijo un pequeño dragón, acercándose a mí.

-Hola Nonia-dije dedicándole una sonrisa. -Sabes, necesito el collar que me dieron las Dríadas- Le dedique una mirada sería para que viera la importancia de esto.

-[Entendido Harry]-dijo para proceder a desaparecer por unos 5 segundos y volver con una hermosa cadena blanca trenzada con pequeños detalles de flores.

-Gracias Nonia, esto debería funcionar-dije para proceder a colocar los anillos en la cadena, a excepción del anillo Peverell, y colocármelo.

-Excelente, bueno eso era todo Nonia gracias nuevamente por la ayuda- dije haciendo un movimiento de agradecimiento al dragón a mi lado.

-[No hay problema amo Harry, recuerde que siempre voy a estar a su servicio]- terminado con una reverencia el pequeño Dragón desapareció dejando solo al Omega.

Con eso listo era momento de ir al Callejón Diagon a comprar los libros que me solicitado Miss Helga. Soltando un suspiro solo pude pensar en todo lo que me ha enseñado Miss Helga, a ella ahora la consideraba como mi madre por todo lo que ha hecho por mí, es más, no hay segundo en el que no agradezca todo lo que a hecho por mí.

Colocándome una capucha verde pino encima para esconder mi identidad, saqué mi nueva varita -la cual obtuve a través del entrenamiento (que será una historia para más adelante)- me Aparecí en el Callejón Diagonal el cual no estaba muy poblado.

Sacando la lista de mi bolsillo contemple los 20 libros que tenía que comprar. Eran la mayoría del Callejón Diagon, así que primero empezaría aquí.

⇝⋘ϟΩℋΩϟ⋙⇜

Una vez comprado los libros me dirigí hacia el Callejón Knockturn en el cual se encontraba el último libro faltante, más específicamente en Borgin y Burkes. 

Apenas ingresé en el Callejón escuché el sonido de la Aparición cerca mío provocando que inconscientemente me escondiera detrás de una pared a mi lado, pero no duró mucho mi modo alerta ya que un magnífico olor me rodeo, era el mismo que el de aquella ocasión. Asomándome un poco pude ver al hombre más atractivo que jamás allá visto, y eso que en el castillo hay muchas criaturas que se pueden transformar en humanos y parecen dioses egipcios en forma humana. No podía apartar mi mirada de él, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar más rápido y en mi cuello sentía una picazón. Estuve en un trance hasta que aquel hombre camino en dirección hacia Borgin y Burkes.

-Que maravillosa coincidencia- ronroneé empezando a seguir a aquel hombre tan atractivo, sentía como mi cola se meneaba de un lado a otro al compás de mis pasos y bueno de la emoción que sentía.

Entonces este ingreso a Borgin y Burkes y me tuve que detener enfrente de la puerta.

-Miss Helga me castigaría de manera severa si viera este comportamiento tan inapropiado de mi parte- dije al analizar la situación; primero tenía que entrar, comprar el libro que me faltaba y si tenía suerte, tal vez obtener alguna conversación o contacto con aquel hombre, o mejor aún saber su nombre. Mi Omega y yo ronroneamos al pensar en aquella posibilidad.

Sacudiendo mi cabeza volví a mi actitud seria y fría para proceder a abrir la puerta. Fue lo más maravilloso que pude haber hecho en mi vida, aquel olor a café y canela estaba impregnado en el lugar, aunque claro de manera sutil ya que mayormente se podía oler el olor de él dueño de la tienda, el cual ha de recalcar que era asqueroso, y aquel atractivo hombre tenía su mirada puesta en mí lo que hizo que mi corazón palpitara más rápido. Suspirando -nuevamente- avance hacia uno de los estantes en los que claramente se podía ver el libro que me faltaba de la lista de Miss Helga; "Al otro lado de la vida, donde la muerte no puede llegar" "El mundo Astral, Necromancia". Tomando el libro avance hacia el mostrador donde todavía estaba ese Alfa observándome. Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar, él estaba justo a mi lado.

Tomando una bocanada de aire mire en dirección del Alfa para intentar entablar una conversación, pero todo aquel valor que tenía se esfumó al ver como éste estaba concentrado en otra cosa ignorando me en toda su totalidad, cabizbajo volteé a ver al alfa con el olor repugnante que estaba en el mostrador, poniendo el libro sobre esté espere a que el alfa me dijera el precio.

-S-son 35 g-galeones con 12 s-sickles y 54 knuts- dijo tartamudeando el alfa, es más parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría ahí mismo. Extrañado le entregué el dinero exacto tomando el libro, procediendo a retirarme de aquel lugar. Ya había tenido suficiente de esta humillación, estaba tan avergonzado por mi comportamiento y peor aún, que aquel alfa ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra, no es como que esperara que él le hablara pero por lo menos que hablara con el otro alfa en el mostrador para que por lo menos escuchará su voz.

De repente sentí como agarraban mi brazo y era atraído al gran cofre del alfa, apenas mi rostro hizo contacto sentí como mis piernas me fallaban y una corriente eléctrica me recorría de pies a cabeza. Antes de alejarme o mejor aún tratar de pensar bien una explosión ocurrió a nuestro alrededor, entonces una luz dorada nos rodeo a ambos. Levantando mi mirada, y a causa del viento por la explosión mi capucha se levantó un poco dejando ver mis ojos, los cuales se encontraron con los rojos del Alfa. Mi piel se helo al ver aquellos ojos, eran tan profundos y me mirabas con adoración, en eso sentí un ardor en la parte trasera de mi cuello. Este ardor me ayudó a recobrar la consciencia y la clara situación en la que me encontraba, empujando al Alfa salí corriendo de la tienda mientras sentía como me perseguía, necesitaba deshacerme de él para reunirme con Miss Helga. Doblando en una esquina solté el libro e hice un chasquido con mis dedos apareciéndome en el comedor del castillo, jamás había estado tan agradecido con los vampiros por haberme enseñado a aparecerme con un chasquido. Dejándome car al suelo coloque mi mano en la zona detrás de mi cuello la cual me ardía de sobremanera.

-Esto sí es malo- dije en un susurro mientras con la otra mano me apretaba el vientre.

-¿Qué es lo que se podría decir malo, joven Harry? Y que le he dicho sobre susurrar-

Sudor frío me recorrió la espalda al escuchar la voz de Miss Helga a mis espaldas, y cómo está detonaba un tono de voz serio y molesto.

-Buenas tardes Miss Helga, me disculpo por mi comportamiento inadecuado, lo que sucede es que entre en pánico a causa de una situación inesperada en mi trayecto a comprar los libros que me ha solicitado para mí estudio- dije lo más formalmente posible, haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Y ¿Cuál sería esa situación inesperada como dice usted? Joven Harry-

-Y-yo creo que he encontrado a mi pareja destinada- dije mientras sentía mis piernas temblar a causa de que la parte de atrás de mi cuello producía un ardor en todo mi cuerpo.

Ante mis palabras la expresión seria de Miss Helga se deformó de tal manera dejando mostrar su impresión e incertidumbre, para volver a ser sería, a excepción de que ahora tenía una mirada extraña con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Arréglate para volver a tu escuela, que tienes que partir mañana- dijo dando vuelta en dirección a la salida del comedor -Y con respecto a tu pareja destinada, ya te enseñe como proceder ante esa situación. Una vez que encuentres a tu Alfa recuerda presentármelo Harry- y con eso Miss Helga salió del comedor con una sonrisa muy fina en sus labios. Mientras que yo solo me dejó caer al suelo temblando.

\- ¿Qué carajo acaba de pasar? Este es el día más extraño que he tenido desde que empecé mis clases aquí- dije mientras me pasaba una mano por el cabello que en este momento se encontraba de un color gris, con puntas celestes y mi cola se contoneaba de un lado a otro. Ya hace dos meses que aprendí a retraer mis alas, pero si las tuviera afuera probablemente me estarían tapando entero a causa de mi estado.


	10. Un asqueroso sapo

Me dirigía a la sala común para revisar mis cosas si habían llegado en buen estado, aunque no dudaba de la seguridad que había en su baúl, estaba protegido con hechizos que ni siquiera Inglaterra conoce. Si recuerdo bien tiene un hechizo de indestructible en árabe, uno de auto defensa en Latín Antiguo, y uno de máxima protección en idioma de Elfos del bosque, el cual obtuve en mi entrenamiento al conocer a uno de los del consejo de Elfos.  
Una vez en la habitación que compartía con el traidor me acerque a mi cama y al lado de esta se encontraba mi baúl que era de un hermoso color de madera roble con bordes verdes de metal y en la zona donde se abría había un gravado con mi nombre (acortado claramente) en una fina letra blanca brillante, decir que este cofre cuesta más caro que todo lo que comen los Weasley al año era de obviedad y por un segundo pensó en la idea de regocijarse en sus caras pero esta fue denegada, no debía distraerse tenía un objetivo claro aquí. Sacando un cambio de ropa del baúl me adentre a este para ingresar a una de las habitaciones en el interior, mas en especifico el baño el cual era igual de grande que el baño de Prefectos pero era mucho más ostentoso que ese. Entrando me quite toda la ropa incluido el collar que escondía mi verdadero aspecto y el otro con los anillos, ambos dejándolos en un uno de los muebles en el baño. Antes de entrar al agua me coloque enfrente del espejo de cuerpo completo en la pared, al ver mi reflejo me di cuenta que seguía igual que antes cosa que me frustro un poco, ya que esperaba por lo menos sacar algo de musculo por todas esas veces que tuve que practicar combate con Miss Helga, volteándome tome mi cabello largo entre mis manos y lo levante para mostrar el tatuaje de alas en mi espalda, este siempre aparecía cuando retraía mis alas y mi cola seguía igual con su pelaje negro y moviéndose dependiendo de mis emociones. Lo que todavía seguía presente pero con menor potencia que la primera vez, era ese ardor constante en la parte de atrás de mi cuello. Suspirando solté mi cabello ahora de color café oscuro con las puntas rojas, ese había sido el color que había elegido como el normal, aunque claro, si sus emociones eran muy fuertes cambiaba dependiendo de la emoción. 

Entrando a la bañera me bañe de manera rápida para salir y cambiarme con un conjunto que había traído. Estos eran unos pantalones negros, una camisa gris y encima me coloque la túnica donde aparecía el sello de la casa de Gryffindor, camino hacia el mueble donde deje ambos collares y vuelvo a colocármelos. Una vez listo salgo del baúl justo en el momento en el que la puerta de la habitación se abre revelando a los otros ocupantes del lugar, ignorándolos tomo el bolso que había dejado encima de la cama y camino en dirección a la salida.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- dijo Weasley colocándose enfrente, cruzando sus brazos y mirándome como si fuera basura. Una vena apareció en mi frente, algo que odiaba de sobremanera era que me vieran hacia abajo, como si fueran superiores a mí. Calmándome ignore al pelirrojo y seguí mi camino hacia la puerta.

-¡Maldita sea!- grito el pelirrojo antes de agarrar mi brazo y empujarme hacia atrás -¡¿Qué mierda te pasa Harry?! Desde que llegaste no has dejado de ignorarnos a mí y a Hermione. Que acaso la fama de ser el chico-que-vivió te acaba de segar, y ahora no tienes ni un momento para hablar con tus amigos- escupió Ron mirándome con desagrado.

-Jeh- solté una risa despectiva mirando al pelirrojo como una mosca molesta. Soltando mi brazo voltee y seguí mi camino. –Tú no eres mi amigo- sisee antes de salir por la puerta.

Sacando el horario vi que en este momento me tocaba transformaciones, seguido de Herbología y finalizaba con DCAO. Ahora que lo pensaba este año habían colocado otro profesor de esa clase ya que habían despedido a su tío Remus, esperaba que fuera mínimamente bueno ya que no quería perder horas que podría usar para hacer la tarea dada por Miss Helga. Caminado por los pasillos de Hogwarts girando en la esquina vi un grupo de alumnos rodeando algo, ignorándolos seguí mi camino hacia la sala de Transformaciones, oh ese era el plan hasta que escuche un grito.

-[¡¡Amo Harry!! ¡Por favor ayúdeme!]- reconocería esa voz en cualquier lado, devolviéndome avance hacia el grupo que rodeaba a un hermoso gato blanco que intentaba huir de manera desesperada de los brazos de una niña.

-¡Yo lo encontré primero por lo que ahora es mío! Además no tiene collar por lo que no debe tener un dueño- le grito la niña con el gato en los brazos a otra que intentaba quitárselo.

-Lamento decirte, pero ese gato es mío-dije llamando la atención de todo el grupo, estos al verme palidecieron en especial la niña que tenía el gato en brazos quien al instante lo soltó. Una vez libre el gato corrió hacia mí saltando a mis brazos.

-[¡Harry! Estoy tan feliz de que me salvaras]- maulló el gato mirándome con ojos brillantes. Se llamaba Filian y era uno de los del consejo de Elfos que estaba en el bosque de mi castillo, el porqué estaba en forma de gato, no tenía ni la menor idea.

-Sí, sí. Pero ahora tengo clases así que te pido que vuelvas al castillo- respondí, volviendo a retomar mi camino al salón de transformaciones.

-[¡P-pero, acabo de llegar!]- exclamo alterado el gato – [Además fui enviado por Miss Helga para ver tu progreso]- ante eso me detuve en seco. Si Miss Helga lo enviaba no tenía nada que reclamar.

-Bien, pero los animales no pueden acompañarnos a las clases. Ve a mi habitación en la Torre de Gryffindor- respondí dejando al gato en el suelo el cual partió en la dirección que le dije. Soltando un suspiro mire a mi alrededor comprobando si alguien había visto mi interacción con Filian, pero no había nadie. Entrando al salón de Transformaciones me senté en el último asiento, ignorando a todos los otros alumnos que dejaron de hablar para observarme. Que acaso no tenían nada mejor que hacer.   
Unos minutos después entro la profesora McGonagall que pasó una mirada por todo el salón, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Fueron apenas unos segundos pero la confusión, desconfianza y extrañamente pena estuvieron presentes en la mirada de la profesora pero luego corrió la mirada y comenzó con la clase. Decir que fue algo extremadamente fácil era quedarse corto, iban en quinto año escolar y lo único que le está enseñando es como transformar una aguja en una copa y en reversa. Wow que impresionante (nótese el sarcasmo), cuando me di cuenta que eso era lo único que íbamos a hacer en la clase, ya que al parecer a todos los demás compañeros les hacía muy difícil hacerlo, saque uno de los libros que me encargo estudiar Miss Helga y procedí a dedicarme a eso, colocando de vez en vez unos apuntes en un pergamino que había sacado. 

Oh y casi olvidaba mencionar lo que ocurrió después de 15 minutos después de que empezara la clase. El asqueroso de Weasley había decidido llegar tarde arrastrando a una furiosa Hermione Granger detrás, pero lo más gracioso fue que para justificarlo intentaron echarme la culpa a mi; decían algo como “No pudimos llegar a tiempo a causa de que estábamos buscando a Harry” y “Queríamos venir juntos por eso hice que se atrasara Mione”, cosas como esas. La profesora los miro con el ceño fruncido y volteo en mi dirección, yo coloque la expresión más fría que conocía, retándola a decir algo. Ella me miro con aprensión y se volteo hacia los dos adolescentes diciendo las palabras más maravillosas del día.  
-Eso no justifica nada por el atraso. Por su parte joven Weasley esta no es la primera vez que llega tarde a mi clase, y por usted señorita Granger no debería dejar que algo como esto arruine su perfecta racha de asistencia, eso podría perjudicar sus notas. Ambos detención con Flich hoy en la tarde.- y ambos bajaron la cabeza avergonzados para caminar a los puestos libres.

La profesora McGonagall anuncio el término de la clase, y a gran velocidad tome mis cosas y salí del salón. No quería que esos traidores se me acercaran más. Avance rápidamente por los pasillos hasta llegar enfrente del gran salón, a uno paso míos justamente se encontraba un rubio alto pomposo hablando con un grupo de Slytherin. Suspirando voltee justo en el segundo en el que un olor muy conocido apareció, era Neville que venía con Luna a su lado. Mire por el rabillo del ojo a mi pomposo amigo y vi como de manera poco disimulada volteaba su mirada cada dos por tres hacia el recién llegado Omega. Sonriendo astutamente, camine en direcciona Neville.

-¡Hola Neville, Luna!-salude con una gran sonrisa a ambos que me saludaron de vuelta. –Oh Neville ahora que me acuerdo me gustaría preguntarte, digo ya vamos en Quinto año y todo, pero ¿Tú has pensado en alguien que te guste, oh si has encontrado a tu destinado?- pregunte dando la mirada más inocente que podía dar al ahora muy rojo Omega.

-Si yo también me pregunto lo mismo, ya que hace un tiempo te han aparecido unos hermosos Blibbering que siempre te rodean a ti y a Draco- sorprendido voltee hacia Luna, ahora que me daba cuenta ella al parecer tenía un poder muy curioso para ver cosas que ni él podía ver, y se supone que es descendiente de una criatura ancestral. Tomándole poca importancia devolví mi mirada al Omega quien al escuchar ese nombre parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar de vergüenza. –Oh y hablando de Draco-continuo Luna –Ahí está. Voy a traerlo- Neville ante eso chillo y trato de detener a Luna pero ella ya estaba a unos pasos del rubio.

-Draco, Hola- saludo Luna al rubio que volteo devolviéndole el saludo, mientras que el grupo con el que estaba miraba mal a Luna. Ante eso una vena apareció en mi frente, si tocaban o le hacían algo a su amiga iba a torturarlos como nunca. –Me preguntaba si querías venir aquí con Harry, yo y Neville. Estábamos hablando de los lindos Blibbering que te rodean a ti y a Neville- Draco miro con sorpresa a la más pequeña y cambio su mirada a mí, yo solo le sonreí de vuelta y apunte hacia mi lado, Draco siguiendo el gesto vio a un Neville Longbottom muy sonrojado que miraba en su dirección, ambas miradas se encontraron para luego quitarlas por la vergüenza. Volviendo a Luna esta sonrió tomando la mano del ahora sonrojado Draco.

-Vamos Draco- dijo Luna con una amplia sonrisa.  
-Espera un poco ahí Localovegood- interrumpió una de las chicas del grupo de Slytherin- Nuestro príncipe de Slytherin no tiene nada que hacer contigo, con Potty y ese patético omega. Así que te recomiendo que lo sueltes- no sabía quién era esa chica pero ya estaba en su liste de gente que iba a hacer sufrir. Pero al parecer Draco ya pensaba hacer algo por la mirada que estaba poniendo.

-Le pediría, Bulstrode que no pusiera palabras en mi boca. Yo decido con quien acompañarme. Con su permiso.- Respondió Draco mirando con desagrado a la Slytherin y al grupo para caminar voluntariamente hacia nosotros. Unos segundos pasaron y al estar tanto Neville como Draco a una distancia tan corta (un cuerpo de distancia XD) volvieron a su actitud avergonzada, Luna y yo solo podíamos sonreír.

-Por qué no mejor vamos todos juntos a almorzar. ¿Luna podemos sentarnos contigo en tu mesa?- le pregunte a Luna, esta sonrió ampliamente y asintió emocionada. Luna era una Omega muy agradable, estaba decidido a protegerla ya que tanto el cómo su omega interior la veía como una hermana menor al igual que Neville. Con eso los cuatro ingresamos al Gran Salón y la situación me cayó encima, cierto que entrar con dos omegas -ya que nadie además de Draco sabía que el también era uno- y el mismísimo Alfa Draco Malfoy, “Su enemigo jurado” iba a llamar la atención. Toda la gente presente en el salón volteo en nuestra dirección quedando un silencio sepulcral, caminado hacia la mesa de Ravenclaws procedimos a sentarnos juntos. Para diversión tanto mía como la de Luna Draco estaba al lado izquierdo de Neville mientras que yo y luna estábamos enfrente viendo fijamente a ambos.

-¡Que maravilloso!, Los Blibbering cada vez se están multiplicando mas, y más a su alrededor- exclamo Luna juntando sus manos dando un suave aplauso, y mirando a la linda pareja.

\- Mas que Blibbering veo corazones a su alrededor, Luna- respondí sonriendo mientras ambos se volteaban hacia mí, ambos avergonzados, pero uno con un toque de sorpresa y el otro molestia. Draco sabía que no fue la mejor idea venir con nosotros, pero ya es muy tarde. Ahora me dedicaría todo el almuerzo a molestarlos.

Así pasaron los cuatro la hora de almuerzo entre bromas y risas, era un ambiente muy cálido y agradable y me sentí totalmente feliz, así era como se sentía una verdadera amistad. La diferencia era tan grande, si no hubiera ocurrido nada de lo del celo tal vez seguiría allá con esos dos, siendo engañado día tras día, hasta cuando decidieran apuñalarme por la espalda. Una vez término la hora de almuerzo, todos nos despedimos para ir a nuestras respectivas clases, como me tocaba Herbología con los Hufflepuffs me fui con Neville y nos sentamos juntos en el salón. La clase no fue ni mínimamente interesante, casi tan aburrida como Transformaciones pero como Neville parecía disfrutarlo mucho, de manera suave me contagio esa emoción, no tan fuerte pero fue agradable. Al término de esta salimos alegremente, conversando de la clase y yo aprovechaba de mencionar uno que otro conocimiento que tengo en relación a esta rama, Neville me escucho atentamente y el brillo en sus ojos se hacía presente. 

-Oh cierto Neville, escuche que ahora hay un nuevo profesor, ¿o era profesora? De defensa contra las artes Oscuras. Bueno me preguntaba ¿cómo es?- pregunte pero mi respuesta llego apenas vi como la sonrisa y mirada alegre de Neville desaparecía bruscamente para remplazarla con una mueca de desagrado total.

-Como no has estado en todo el primer periodo no la conoces. Su nombre es Dolores Umbrigde y es una tirana de primero. A creado estos Decretos Educacionales y se a auto nombrado la Suma Inquisidora, pero lo peor de todo son sus clases. No enseña nada práctico, es más, antes nos mostraba teorías de DCAO pero ahora tenemos que leer libros horribles como “Porque las criaturas mágicas están por debajo de los magos” y otras cosas parecidas pero el peor de todos fue “La Jerarquía de Alfas, betas y Omegas” en donde solo decía el cómo los omegas éramos el eslabón mas bajo y solo servíamos para parir niños y otras cosas. La pase muy mal en esas clases en especifico y no creo ser el único. Luna me conto que también se sintió mal.- termino diciendo Neville mientras bajaba la mirada apretando fuertemente los puños. Yo en cambio tina una venas marcadas en la frente, el cuello y una de mis mejillas. Jamás me había sentido tan molesto… No, Furioso desde que la maldita de Rena, una de las ninfas de mi bosque me había acusado de tratar de robarle a su pareja e intento humillarme. Sabía que su pelo debajo del encanto del collar estaba de un rojo extremadamente fuerte, ya podía saborear las torturas que le iba a hacer a aquella cosa. Nadie absolutamente nadie puede humillar a sus dos hermanos menores y salirse con la suya.

-Neville, Tranquilo. Yo arreglare esto. Me desharé de ella, lo juro-dije tomando sus manos y dando una mirada tranquila. El me miro asombrado para luego sonreír ampliamente y abrazarme. Y así paso hasta el momento en el que ya partiría la última clase del día, DCAO. Este iba a ser mi primer encuentro con aquella bruja, y con lo que le había contado Neville, tenía que prepararse para lo peor. Entonces cuando ingrese al salón de DCAO con Neville a mi lado, una mueca apareció en mis labios, aquella bruja tenía una sonrisa perturbadora, vestía un vestido rosado y pomposo, por un momento creyó haber visto un gran y asqueroso sapo rosado.

-Oh mí, pero mire quien tenemos aquí. Al gran Harry Potter, quien por fin se ha dignado a aparecer- dijo con una voz aguda el sapo rosado apenas me vio ingresar. –Si yo fuera la directora lo habría expulsado por faltar todo el primer periodo escolar, no entiendo como dejan pasar multas tan grandes en esta institución.- siguió croando el sapo rosado. Ignorándola avance hacia dos asientos vacios y a mi lado se sentó Neville quien tenía la mirada baja.

Ante mi actitud el sapo solo pudo refunfuñar indignada y empezó la clase. Después de estar un buen rato escribiendo en un pizarrón que había aparecido, se alejo y dejo que todos los estudiantes vieran lo que salía escrito. El enojo, desagradado y muchas otras emociones negativas aparecieron en los presentes. Era ese mismo libro que dijo Neville “La jerarquía de Alfas, Betas y Omegas”, todos parecían especialmente escépticos a volver a leer ese libro, pero una bulla a mi lado llamo mi atención. Abrí mis ojos sorprendidos, cierto que esta clase nos tocaba con los Slytherin, y ahí estaba Draco levantando la mano con una mirada de puro odio.

-Profesora Umbrigde, le recuerdo que ya leímos este “libro”-dijo Draco cuando logro llamar la atención del sapo rosado. La forma en que había dicho libro era casi como si lo escupiera. El sapo rosado un poco intimidado por la mirada y el tono frio retrocedió para luego voltear hacia mí, apareciendo esa horrible sonrisa.

-Sí, sí, tiene toda la razón joven Malfoy, pero como el joven Potter no estuvo en esas clases. Las cuales para este año son esenciales eh decidido repasarlo.- respondió apuntando en mi dirección. Todos voltearon a verme, era claro que se creía que era un Beta, algunos decían que era un Alfa que escondía su olor con pociones y hechizos. Apretando los dientes le devolví la mirada a la “profesora”, mi mirada debió haber sido muy aterradora porque todos a nuestro alrededor se alejaron un poco y el sapo rosado casi corrió detrás del escritorio de profesores temblando.

-Porque no mejora continúa con la clase “profesora”- sisee cruzando mis brazos en el pecho, ya que si la cosa seguía así no creía soportar las ganas de entrar en su forma Criatura y despedazar al sapo que tenía enfrente.

Y así paso la clase, en su mayor parte yo fulminando con la mirada a la profesora. No escribí nada, no escuche lo que dijo el asqueroso sapo y solo idee planes de tortura que le haría en este mes, o semana ya que no creía que el sapo aguantara tanto. Una vez termino la clase la procedí a levantarme pero esa aguda voz me detuvo.

-J-joven Potter, d-detención conmigo el sábado que viene a las 8 en p-punto- tartamudeo el sapo tratando de parecer altanera. Yo solo sonreí y me volteé hacia ella, haciendo que diera un paso hacia atrás.

-No hay problema “profesora”- respondí para salir del salón con Neville siguiéndome. Draco estaba fuera de la puerta recargándose en la pared. –Para ese día, ese sapo asqueroso ya no va estar aquí- dije de manera oscura y una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del rubio.

-Nos harías un gran favor a todo Hogwarts- dijo Draco caminando conmigo y Neville hacia un lugar más privado. En el camino nos encontramos quien sonrió y nos siguió, una vez en la torre de Astronomía con un movimiento de mano invoque unos sillones con una mesa al centro y aperitivos. Me deje caer en uno de ellos y los demás siguieron mi accione sentándose en los sillones.

-Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso- soltó Draco tomando una de las galletas encima de la mesa. El estaba sentado en el sillón más grande y a su lado estaba un sonrojado Neville. Cierto que tenía que hacer un plan para unir a esos dos de forma definitiva.

-Más adelante, ahora tengo que hacer un plan para deshacerme de ese asqueroso sapo rosado- respondí colocando una mano encima de mis ojos. Tenía que ser algo que durara por lo menos tres días, y sea tan desagradable que tuviera pesadillas por el resto de su vida, y la sola idea de volver a ver este castillo oh ver alumnos de él, provocara que se desmayara del miedo. Si, algo que la traumatizara y nunca pudiera volver a dormir en paz. 

-[Veo que alguien se gano tu odio, Harry]- dijo una voz a mi lado, saltando me voltee sorprendido.  
-Fidias, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte mirando al gato blanco en el posadero del sillón.   
-[Te estaba esperando donde me dijiste, pero como no llegabas decidí venir a buscarte. Parece que alguien te hizo enojar mucho ya que pusiste una sonrisa de chiflado mientras te tapabas los ojos. Haces eso siempre que estas planeando algo muy malévolo. Así que, ¿Quién es el desafortunado o desafortunada?]- preguntó el gato con diversión. En eso una idea maravillosa aprecio en mi mente. Sonriendo agradablemente mire al gato, quien tembló unos segundos y me miro con pánico.

-Fidias, ¿Me harías un favor? Sé que te puedes transformar en todo lo que tu mente quiera, ya que eres uno de los elfos más poderoso en la junta de Elfos, así que lo que te pediré no será ningún problema. Además que tu conocimiento en hechizos es casi tan amplio como el gran Elfo de tu tribu.- dije hacia el gato que comenzó a ronronear de manera inconsciente ante los adulos que le estaba dando. En el castillo Peverell, recibir un alago de parte del amo y señor de los Peverell era un gran honor para las criaturas vivientes en el bosque y el castillo. El gato blanco muy alegre comenzó a cambiar de forma, hasta que quedo un hombre alto y delgado, de piel, cabello y vestimenta de color blanco, con unos muy lindos ojos azules. Escuche un jadeo colectivo en la habitación pero decidí ignorarlo para mirar al ahora sonrojado y alegre elfo.

-No es para tanto amo Harry, me siento muy alagado de que usted diga esas cosas. Así que ¡Cualquier cosa que necesites puedo hacerla!- exclamo el elfo mirándome con ojos brillantes. Yo sonreí, y me voltee hacia mis amigos que miraban al ahora Elfo presente con ojos bien abiertos (a excepción de Luna ella parecía muy alegre).

-Bueno amigos, aquí está la forma en la que nos desharemos de Umbrigde de una vez por todas- dije apuntando al elfo. Todos me miraron con duda. Y procedí a explicar el plan, era simple: Fidias se transformaría en un hermoso gato y se infiltraría en los aposentos de Umbrigde y obtendría su confianza –ya que la mujer parecía tener una obsesión con los gatos-. Una vez que el sapo se durmiera Fidias le pondría un hechizo de alucinaciones que cuando se despertara empezara a ver sombras y al pasar de los días se volvería cada vez más horrible al grado de que empezarían a perseguirla. Al tercer día ya sería distinto ya que comenzaría otro hechizo donde su piel se pondría verde y pegajosa como un sapo, pero seguiría siendo humano. Oh y el olor, sería tan asqueroso que nadie podría acercarse a ella.

Y una vez listo el plan, Fidias se volvió a transformar en un gato pero esta vez un poco más pequeño y con ojos altones, decir que era muy tierno era quedarse corto. Todos nos fuimos a nuestros dormitorios, y esperamos ansiosos el siguiente día, seria memorable.

⇝⋘ϟΩℋΩϟ⋙⇜

Y así empezó la tortura a Dolores Umbrigde que para todos en el colegio fue obvio que algo le pasaba a la profesora, ya que lentamente y de manera tortuosa comenzaba actuar como si estuviera loca. Le gritaba a las paredes, miraba hacia esquinas, iba a la enfermería a quejarse sobre “sombras que la miraban” y con hechizos buscaban algo pero no encontraban nada. Claro, era un hechizo en idioma Elfo, imposible de detectar para humanos sin cierto grado de conocimiento. Fue así hasta que llego el tercer día y en medio de la hora de Almuerzo.

-¡¡DEJEN DE SEGUIRME!! ME VOY DE AQUÍ.- grito mientras huía a sus aposentos. Y los aplausos y vítores alegres no se hicieron esperar del alumnado apenas la mujer salió por la puerta.

Y la noticia de que Dolores Umbrigde se había ido de Hogwarts con un olor asqueroso y piel verde pegajosa, no se hizo esperar y ahora Dumbledore tenía que buscar un nuevo profesor de DCAO, y arreglar los problemas que vendrán del ministerio por la retirada de Umbrigde. Que maravillosa manera de empezar el año escolar pensó Harry mirando a sus amigos riendo en su ahora lugar de encuentro, la Torre de Astronomia.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno. Ahí esta el capitulo los siguientes serán sin notas para que sea mas cómodo. Probablemente cuando suba el ultimo capitulo hasta ahora escrito deje un mensaje. Con eso espero disfruten leyendo mi fanfic oh releyéndolo.


End file.
